Elements of Peace
by DaggerMutt
Summary: When a winter fairy is forced to marry a summer fae, she's launched into a whole diffrent world. Pared with a prince that seemingly hates her, and an under ground cult wanting to kill her, how will she and her friends survive?
1. Arrive

**Chap:1**

**Elements of peace**

**Disclaimer: Well, I don't know exactly what I am disowning here, but I do own the home made characters and plot! LOL**

**Warning: Not sure about this either, sure to keep it up if anything pops up.**

**I wanted to give this a try, never seen this subject before here! And I love fairy tales and stuff like that!**

**So, I'll give it a try!**

**HAPPY READING!!**

* * *

"It's not that bad Nixie, you need to get out more any way! This is just the travel you need." an olive toned creature caressed her friends hand gracefully. The fairy she was holding thought, continued to cry snow dusted pearl tears. The jewled creature sighed and continued to comfort her hurting friend.

"Y-You don't understand Cein! I am being married off to a...Fae. At least two decades older than me!" She wept softly accepting the silk cloth offered to her. The lightly jewled creature sighed softly.

"Maybe it won't be so bad Nyx. Maybe....he'll be--

"What? Nice? It's the Summer Fae!" Nyx snapped before she turned back to her tissue.

They both winced, that would be a problem, seeing as she was a Winter Fairy.

**. : Later : .**

Nyx tried to keep herself in the book in her hands, and not in the Summer Fae's world outside her veild carrige. The guards were heavey and persistent, telling her that she couldn't run if she tried or even make water after a few hours! Nyx sighed and looked around the carrige she was in for the hundreth time. It was marked just for her, so she won't be weakened by the intense heat. Nyx let out a chilling breath, frosting over the cage even more.

She could see the guards whispering to each other, she could imagine what they were staying.

'What a young bride, Will she last? Will she try and kill him?'

'Never know, Winter Fairies are as unpredictible as Spring Fairies.' Another guard would snort quietly. Nyx heard a soft crinkling noise and looked down to see the corner of her page was slightly iced over. She never liked harming books...weird thing her parents would say, but her books were her babies. Nyx looked out into the setting sun that she saw so rarely in her wonder iced heaven of a home. Now that she thought about it, she never felt warmth before. Well, she had, but it was the on the basis of how cold it got here and there. She never had a word for it since it wasn't warmth, it was just a diffrent kind of cold...

Like her.

Most creatures believed that 'Iced' creatures were cold, heartless, imune to love, imune to give love....they were all wrong. To her, the Iced creatures were the most compassionent. They were just shy, like she was. All races has their bad sides. Their evil sides. Ice was always misunderstood to some level. When the carrige came to a slow stop, she saw a guard cautiously open her door for her. As if he was setting a giant wolf free. Nyx slid out, covered in Magicked blankets to help maintain her personal chill. She still didn't understand why her parents agreed with the other parents that she could live with them. Sure the Icelands were a bit brutal for those born outside it's gates, but one could adapt.

_'Just like I have to now.' _She thought softly to herself. With a bowed head, she kept up her own strid to match the guards. Female Summer Fairies pointed at her and whispered behind their tanned hands. Nyx was always uncomfortble with her looks. Her hair was too black, eyes too deep of a brown, the only thing that made others wonder was her skin color. A bronze, though with a hint of blue from her home. Most outsiders thought she was a Summer Fairy.

When a large castle came into view, she took a deep breath, but didn't let it out. The guards wouldn't like it if she did that around them. The closer she came to the strange castle, the further home went away. She wanted to stop, run all the way back to the welcoming Icelands that carrassed her with breezes she loved. To run away from this strang place, with strange people and strange customs.

She wanted to go back home. Nyx felt her fingers ice over so she clasp them in front of her to try and hide them, hoping that no one will notice of course. But she knew better...._everyone_ will notice.

* * *

"I can't believe it...a Winter Fairy?! Are you joking mother? There is nothing fun about some fridget Winter Fairy--

"Eitori! Mind your manners! Nyx is a wonderful Fairy. I apologize for my son's rude behaviort Nyx, dear." The Queen of Summer patted the icy hand. Nyx nodded her head once and didn't take her eyes away from the floor. The Prince found her utterly repulsive. He said horrid, evil things to her with a sadistic smile to him. His parents were nice thought, a bit heistent to do something that came to her, but nice. Something about this made her want to leave, Nyx never repressed her thought to leave.

"M-May I be excused?" She asked softly. Fiery green eyes turned to her, two gentle were smiles while the other one was sadistic. The king smiled, "Of course you can my dear!" He guestured for a guard to take her away. Nyx followed without a word.

When out of the room, her pearl tears fell once again. She could tell she took the guard by surprise. After much walking, they arrived to a Magicked room. Her room.

"T-Thank you." She whispered. She jumped when a cloth was shoved into her face and the guard hurried off. She looked around only once before she collapsed in her elegently made bed. The room must been decorated under a Winter Creature's advice because she feels like she's in one of the guest chambers at home. Nyx slipped under the covers, hoping to dissapear. She made the room as cold as she could, keeping other's away from her. When she felt the cloth was still in her clutches, she put it under her cheek and waited until the pearls piled up. After she tired herself out, she drew the canopy and fell asleep in her home-made snow quilt.

She would need all the comfort she could get.

**. : Morning : .**

Nyx smiled happily at her two friends, the world around her seemed to be less dark.

"And that's how we got here!" Cein chirpped. Nyx shook her head, "You pleaded to my parents to let you come with me? I thought you both had to go home." Nyx looked over to Gammy who winked and put a finger to her lips. Nyx smiled again, she was glad the Summer Royals let her companions come along. Cein convinced them that they were her personal 'Servants'. They both weren't fairies, Cein was mixed slightly with a Dragon and Pixie so her scales krept up the right side of her neck to curl around her right eye. Her charm must have come from the Pixie blood in her, she could bargain anything from anybody. Gammey was an Fire sprite, she lived up to her name with her bronze skin, thought her deep blue eyes were a bit misplaced. They were an odd trio, her father would laugh hartily and her stepmother mother would giggle softly behind her hand.

"You two are the best." She hugged them both tightly. The hugged back and giggled softly when they parted. Nyx didn't feel like laughing, Eitri payed an early visit to her room in the morning. He pratically spat at her when he stated that she had to dress her best for the sorts games honoring her arrival. Nyx didn't look up from her book when she had an Ice front slam the door in his face.

"Well, let's get you all gussied up!" Gammey bounced over to the dresser and began to sort threw clothes while Cein sat on the bed making the jewlery from her scales. It didn't hurt her since they grew back quickly, and they came in any color she wished. Though Cein had to shape them to her liking, but it was a easy since she was using Nyx's tear pearls. Nyx was too busy sorting out her books on the bookcase from her own personal raiting. The others left her alone, knowing that she wouldn't anwser if they asked her something. Plus, she tursted them with her attire, they wouldn't do anything to embarrass her. When nyx was done, she went over to her mirror and began to comb out her hair. She blew out her nose forecefully when the comb broke under the frosted pressure. She relaxed a bit when she felt soft hand run there her hair.

"Don't be so frustrated Nixie! You'll make a wonderful impression for _everyone_." Cein said softly to her friend. Gammey agreed from the other side of the room. Nyx relaxed under the comforting guesture.

"If Eitri pretended to be nice to me, I don't think it would be so hard." She mumbled not looking at herself in the reflection, was she really that repulsive to him? She nerver met him before! What happened to the old saying 'Don't judge a book my it's cover'? _'It's about as old as your ancestors.' _Her colder side grumbled out. Nyx sighed.

She wanted to go _home_.

* * *

**i hope this was good to everyone! it's kinda short to me, but hey, i still like it! promis more action in the upcoming chapter.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Unwanted

**Chap:2**

**Elements of Peace**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**Warning: I guess some language? Later on maybe**

**Sorry for not updating in a while. thanks for the reviews!!**

* * *

"Don't be so nervous little one." The Summer Queen patted Nyx's hand gently with a smile. Her name was Dulcina, her name lived up to her appearance. Long fire-red hair fell down to the small of her back in curls, even though they were pinned up with strong pins and needles. Her cheeks were smooth and defined all the way up to her feminie pointed ears, as a woman's should be at her ripe age. Her dress flattered her lightly tanned skin and curves by gently flowing around her, almost like air. Nyx couldn't explain why the Queen were beautiful.

"She shouldn't even be here." Eitri craddled his cheek in his palm and looked out the window. Nyx shifted a bit while the Summer King glared at his son.

"Eitri! Your behavior is starting to aggrivate me." His father stated. His father was handsome, as a king should be in these parts. He definently didn't look his age, his blonde hair fell into his eyes a bit and they glared with fire at his son. He wore a simple tunic and loose pants, and his arm band marked his place, as well as the heavy pendent around his neck. Eitri, thought a bit strange, had his own looks. His eyes and ears definently from his parents, but his raven-black hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail, only having a few strands in his face was not. His sun kissed skin glowed lightly as the sun shimmered from the large window. Nyx quickly looked away aware of her forming flush.

"Why should I care for her father? The wench is no importence to me." He waved a bit at her. Nyx fingers twitched and a light chil enveloped the room. Dulcina made a sharp glance at her son.

"Eitri...apologize. That was very rude of you." Her tone was sharp and quick, her delicate jaw set and she was stiff in her chair.

"No...it's okay." Nyx smiled painfully at the Royals. She jumped slightly when she heard a booming knock, in came a girl, maybe her age. Clearly a Pixie from her stature. She heard Eitri groan a bit and she couldn't help but to be curious. Never the less, she rose her book in front of her face to hide it. The girl had long brown hair that bounced healthily with every step she took. Her skin was a healthy peach and she strutted in, knowing that she was as beautiful as she thought she was.

"Eitri! I was waiting forever in front of your room!" She tapped her foot. Nyx winced at her high pitched voice. Eitri rolled his eyes, "I told you Rossa, I didn't want to go to that stupid breakfast. I hate your parents." Eitri groaned. The girl called Rossa's eyes flicked to Nyx's book hidden face. She turned to her and lowered it. Nyx stared back icely. No stranger was allowed to touch her book.

"Who are you?" She demanded. Nyx didn't anwser, she snatched her book away and picked up where she left off. Rossa huffed, "Your wenches are getting uglier every moon Eitri. You shouldn't settle for _that_," She scowled at Nyx before smiling sugary sweet and clasping her hands in front of her. "You should get someone who has equal beauty to you, my prince." She curtsied. Eitri snorted, "I would rather kiss a boar." He mumbled. The king stiffled a chuckle and his wife leaned over to him. "It's almost time to go Warren." She murmured to him. He checked his watch and nodded before standing.

"Come along little ones, time for the ceromony." He sighed.

Nyx rose silently and waited for the others to leave. Eitri grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his side roughly, making her stumble. His mother frowned, but follwed his father out. Rossa huffed and turned on her heel to walk away. Eitri felt her squirming, but held her tighter. "Stop your whining." He growled. Nyx felt her body go cold as a natural reaction of nervousness. Eitri battled the cold with his own warmth. Nyx didn't like the unexpected feeling, so she pushed herself away from him. Eitri, shocked that he was rejected, frowned.

"What is your problem?" He hissed to her. Nyx matched his gaze with her own. "My problem? I am just a wench remember? I will not be toyed with, so either chose what to do or leave me alone together." She mumbled. Eitri was silent as he watched her with a permenent frown on his face. Nyx turned on her heel and cought up with the Head Royals. Though she could feel Eitri's stares on her back, she ignored it.

The guards joined her further down the hallway and she noticed a familar face. The guard who gave her the hanky the day before. She reached into her book and pulled out the folded cloth. She pressed it into his awaiting hand. "Thank you for that." She murmured. The guard brushed her hand.

"It was no problem your highness. I hate to see such a beautiful girl cry." He murmured down to her. Nyx blushed and bowed her head, she heard him chuckle softly.

"My name is Draven your highness, for anything you might need...I'll be at hand for you." He smiled at her. Nyx could only see the bottom half of his face due to the helment, but she bowed her head at him with a soft smile. "Thank you once again, that made me feel better." Nyx said softly. When he didn't respond, she looked next to her and saw Eitri, she hurried to look away. She hadn't even felt him come up to her.

"Your name is...Nyx...correct?" He asked dully. Nyx nodded, not feeling ready to loose her good move to him. Eitri nodded to himself more than her before speaking after licking his lips slightly. "And...that means 'Of the night' correct?" He asked this time looking to her. Nyx kept her eyes forward as she responded. "The Elders deemed it nessasary since I seemed to be more at peace at night when I was a babe." The corners of her lips twitched when she remembered the tails the Elders told her about the days of her childhood. Eitri shrugged. He said nothing else after that, soon enough, they arrived to a vast garden. People and creatures mingled innocently, music played and others danced. Some talked while other's sat out into the shade and take in the peaceful picture. Tables upon tables were laid out with food she only saw when she swipped the cooker's book.

"You like?" Eitri murmured close to her ear. Nyx held in her yelp and nodded looking at all of the flowers. She never seen Summer flowers, only the frostbitten violets and lilies. When she reached out to touch a nearby plant, she gasped softly when it curled away from her. Almost afraid. This dampered her good mood and claspped her hands in front of her again. Even flowers were afraid of her touch. The whispers began as they made their way around, greeting people, bowing and curtsies. Eitri never said a word, only an annoyed sigh when Rossa attached herself onto his arm and claimed _she_ was his wife to be. Nyx appreciated the guard that followed her around with the umbrella over her head, sparing her the bright sun and the embarrassment of what would happen if she was left out for too long.

"Please, come closer my child." An old woman gustered for her. Nyx kept her head bowed and took a hesitent step closer. The old woman waved away the guard and he quickly backed away. Nyx gasped and pulled her hood over her head quickly, holding the front fast.

"What? The sun's not good enough for you?" Rossa hissed. There were a few chuckles and whispers. Nyx shook her head and opened her mouth to explain, but the old woman cut in. "Hush your mouth," The elder snapped at Rossa before smiling kindly at Nyx. "Dear girl, don't be afriad. No one here will judge you." The woman smiled softly at her. Nyx bit her lip as she placed her shaky hand onto her hood. Everyone watched intently, even Eitri stared at her in wonder. She took a shaky breath before she pulled the hood down with her eyes closed.

Scatterd gasps and coos went around and she trembled softly. She flinched away when she felt a gentle hand run threw her hair, almost as if it was wind.

"It's like...crystals." Came a low statement.

"So much better than dimonds." Came a whispered statement from a woman Fae.

Nyx opened her eyes and saw the hand in her hair belonged to Eitri. She blushed and placed the hood back on. The thing about Winter Fairies was that their hair sparkled like the snow in advanced sun light. No matter what color it was, it was as if the sun was shining on pure, untouched snow. Her mother always used to tell her that her hair was the best in all the kingdom. She never saw what others did.

After a while, the people around turned back to their activities and ignored what just happened. Nyx felt a shiver run up her spine as she tried to hold in her cold front. The woman smiled happily and sat up to kiss her cheeks. Nyx was surprised by the action, but let it happen. The cold didn't bother the woman?

"My name is Raisa little one, and I am one of the Counsil members. Your stay here will be...eventful. I know of it." The woman smiled once again before leaving the spot to mingle with another Elder. Nyx awkwardly lined up next to Eitri who stared at her. "Your full of surprises." He murmured to her. Nyx ignored him. Eitri grabbed her by the forewarm tightly and pulled her over to him making her stumble into his side where his arms wrapped around her waist tightly.

"What?" She snapped at him. Eitri smirked down at her. "What do you mean? I can't hold my wife?" He murmured at her. He smiled at the chuckling male Fae's at the next table. Nyx looked away and brought her hood tighter around her throat. This made her sick to her stomach, she was just an image. A prop to him. She followed numbly as he walked around introducing her to is personal friend as if she was a new toy. She needed to sit down, she wanted to get away from him. Away from all of the unfamilar people that were too curious, to get away from the people who were too good at passing around secrets. Eitri jumped as the sudden spike of cold that enveloped his hand. He looked down and saw that Nyx was staring emptily down at her feet.

"What's wrong?" He asked almost showing concern. He quickly scolded himself, he couldn't let himself get attached.

Nyx shook her head and bowed her head, "The sun is getting to me." She murmured. The ice spell she set onto her jacket was slowly melting for being exposed for so long with out a break. Eitri looked around before finding a bench under a willow tree a little ways out from the party. He began to make his way over, noticing that she wasn't keeping her usual quick walk. The other party guests knew not to disturb them, so instead, they swarmed his parents for his questions to be anwsers.

"How's this?" He asked dryly. Nyx was grateful for the shade so she nodded. "Thank you." she mumbled. She let a gently chill set over her bones, making her sigh in content. Eitri settled himself and looked over to her every other second. He could see a light, almost unexsistent hue of blue settle over her brown skin.

"So...does the sun weaken you?" He asked softly, almost afraid to disturb her. Nyx's eyes opened slowly and they looked over to his booted feet. He was wearing something that resembled his father's tunic and loose pants, but the hems were stuffed down into boots. The bracelet that marked his royalty was made of solid gold with a single sapphire orb in the middle. "Not exactly...our sun in the Icelands is blocked out by our natural cold fronts. That's why I have so many clothes over me. To try and keep my cold front _in _so I won't...you know...hurt anyone." She murmured. Eitri stared at her strangley before he took out his hair band, thus making his hair spill down his back. He toyed with it in his hands and leaned his elbows onto his knees.

They sat in silence. Somewhat enjoying it instead of the usual insults, Nyx fully relaxed almost falling into a light doze. Eitri looked down at her peaceful face and waited until he felt her fall deeper into her slackened state. When he was sure she wasn't going to stir, he rose his hand to her hood. He froze when she sighed and turned her head away from him. Eitri waited for a bit before he slowly pulled off her hood. He saw her hair began to shine immedeatly, it baffled him at how innocent she looked. Alseep peacefully, not frowning or bowing her head to hide from something. Eitri ran his fingers threw the icy locks, and noted that they felt like the snow he felt when he was at the Icelands when he was younger. His first snow was there, he never been so excited in his life.

"Don't tell me you like her!"

Eitri jumped slightly and quickly pulled up Nyx's hood before she woke up. Before Nyx could sit up, Eitri laid her head onto his shoulder and shushed her. Nyx wanted to fight it, but his scent overridded her senses and she couldn't find the power to move. Rossa put her hands on her hips and pursed her rodey lips.

"No, and I don't like you either. Your about as annoying as she is useless." He mumbled. Nyx fingers flexed and she took a deep breath. There was no use in getting upset, the marrige was for saftey reasons only. Two complet opposite kingdoms unite to form a perfect allience. This wasn't just about her, it was about everyone else. Her happiness for the cost of everyone else's didn't seem fair. She should be _happy_ that she's making such a good product for everyone around her. She repeated the last few lines as Rossa and Eitri went back and forth.

Her eyes wandered over to the entry into the denser part of the grass. She itched to go explore, find something that'll help take her mind off of things.

"I'll be glad to take you my highness." A low whisper came from behind her making her jump. Nyx looked up and saw Draven standing near her. She smiled softly at him and rejusted her skirts. "I am fine, thank you." She responded. All of a sudden, the desire to go into the woods grew and grew. She looked up at Draven who didn't say anything else. Next to her, she didn't notice Eitri and Rossa stop talking. She bit her lip and rose.

"...I think...I changed my mind." She said softly. Nyx bent down to pick up her book before she began to near the bushes. Draven came to her side, but she came to a stop when a hand clammped over her wrist. Nyx looked and saw Eitri with a deep frown on his face. "Where do you think your going?" He asked. Rossa smiled mockingly over Eitri's shoulder and Nyx frowned as she snatched away. "That's none of your concern." She stated.

Eitri's eyes flashed as he gripped her wrist tighter and rose it above her head. "What was that?" He asked lowly leaning in so close thier noses were almost touching. Nyx froze but tilted her chin up as a show of courage. "You heard me." She mumbled. They stared each other down for a few minutes before Eitri began to drag her away. When they approached the main crowed, she fought weakily, wary of all the eyes that watched them make pace back into the castle. Warren stopped his son and his eyes drifted over Nyx's form.

"What's going on here?" He asked lowly. Eitri didn't back down from his father's gaze. "I am simply excorting Nyx back to her room, the sun is getting to her." His tone was gentle and he had the face of innocents. Nyx pleaded with her eyes for the King to notice, but he looked away and nodded. Dulcina watched the pair go and she bit her lip as she turned to her husband.

"Do you think that...?"

He sighed and gripped his wife's hand. "I can only wish. For her sake as well as ours." He murmured.

**. : Later : .**

Nxy glared heavily at the Fae that was practising a few feet away.

"They will notice my absence." She stated coldly to him. Eitri placed the blade of the sword onto his shoulder and he wipped his forehead. "They won't. I told them that you were still weakened from earlier." Eitri stated. Nyx fingered at the shakels on her wrist, of course they were cursed, so her ice wouldn't work on them. So she settled for freezing the comfortble pallet she was on. It was almost as if she was at home in her father's study. She knew Cein and Gammey had to be worried about her. Nyx's eyes flickered to the throwing knifes embedded in the wall near her head. Eitri tried to scare her, he knew as well as she knew that Iceland creatures were easily scared. So he must have been having fun.

Eitri followed her gaze and smirked as he walked near her. He placed the flat end of the blade under her chin and lifted it up. "I don't understand you." He murmured crouching low, sword still under her chin. Nyx blinked in response and she squirmed a bit, her arms were staring to hurt from the postition. "What is it you don't understand?" She asked dryly. Eitri tilted his head to the side as if he was a cuirous bird.

"...That's just the thing." He mumbled more to himself. "I don't like puzzles." He dug the sword's tip into her neck and a bead of blood came out. He watched surprised as the bead hardened and made a soft '_plink_' onto the floor. He looked back up to Nyx's eyes and saw she actually looked scared, he smirked.

"Afraid I'll kill you?" He asked. She shook her head quickly, memories came back to fast from the action. Eitri rose an impatient brow, "Well?" He urged.

"Y-your....not going to...sell me? B-because of my blood?" She asked.

Just as he was about to anwser her, someone knocked on the door and opened quickly. Showing an enraged King. Nyx gasped when a swipe was laid and the Prince's head turned. Dulcina came and undid her bindings, and helped her up. Nyx looked to the male Fae and saw their lips were to fast to trace what they were saying. All she felt was Dulcina's warm hands on her cheeks. "Oh my, are you hurt anywhere else?" She asked. Nyx shook her head, both the male's eyes flicked to hers. Eitri guilty while Warren's were understanding.

"I apologize Nyx. I will understand...if you want to, uh, return home." Warren coughed. Nyx quickly shook her head, "I am...okay. Can I go to my room please?" She asked shakily. Dulcina nodded and patted her head. "Of course little one." Dulcina placed an elegent hand to the small of Nyx's back and led her out of the room, leaving the father and son to speak.

"Eitri...that's her isn't it." His father asked. Eitri nodded and threw his sword to the ground. "When the attacks are becoming more violent. She comes along. Makes everything so complicated! Send her home!" he cried. His father looked down at his son with sadness.

"You know we can't do that Son, if she is the one...she can give the Icelands and the Summerplains the advantage they need." His father pleaded. Eitri growled, "But I don't want her here! I...I-I hate her! I want her out of my sight!" Eitri cried. His shoulders slumped. "I don't...want _her_ here." Eitri mumbled. His father hugged him tightly and patted his back roughly, knowing he meant well, it didn't harm him.

"She must to stay, Eitri...she _must_."

* * *

**might be a little off, but i am getting to the good parts in the next chapter! promise!**

**thank you to all who read it! just remember to **

**REVIEW! lol**


	3. Friends

**Chap:3**

**Elements of Peace**

**Disclaimer: Only own the plot**

**Warning: Language maybe and some meaness**

**Thank you to all who read it!**

**HAPPY READING!!**

* * *

"I have a necklace you can wear!" Dulcina went over to her dresser and picked up her jewlery box before turning back to the girl. Nyx smiled nervously at the Queen. Dulcina has been treating her as if she was her own daughter, dressups, teas, everything! Now she was helping her get ready for the day with a new hair style and dress. Nyx was way out of her comfort zone with the long, peach dress that fit her body in a snug but comfortble way. No hood was attached to it so her hair sparkled softly in the sun that filled the Queen's large room.

"Oh! I forgot that I have a hair orniment that'll go perfect with the dress." Dulcina murmured rumaging threw the box. Nyx looked inside curiously. When she heard a small chuckle, she straightened up again. "Your welcomed to look in the mirror you know." Dulcina stated lifting up a pair of earrings. Nyx nodded and began to make her way to the full body mirror. She frowned softly, not used to herself in the unfamiliar clothes. She looked too...dressed up. But as Nyx learned before, the Queen loved everything to be dressed up and sparkling. A knock on the door made her jump and she bowed her head when she saw it eas Eitri.

"Oh, son, do me a favor and pin this in her hair and tie this around her neck." Dulcina tossed the sunburst hair clip to her son along with a star necklace. Eitri snatched it out the air and stared down at it intently. Nyx froze when she saw that Eitri came up behind her to pin up her hair. She saw him staring at her when she glanced brieftly at the mirror, quickly she looked away.

"Now for the necklace." Dulcina murmured watching her son closley. Eitri drapped the ribbion around Nyx's neck, making his fingers brush agaisnt her collarbone. Nyx could feel the warm breath on the nape of her neck when he tied the ribbion around her neck. Nyx's eyes snapped to the mirror when hands moved from her neck to her shoulders, she could see forest green eyes staring back at her and a tiny smile came onto his lips. She blushed and looked down at her feet.

"The color suits the one on your cheeks." he stated softly to her, giving her shoulders a light squeeze he stepped away from her. Nyx felt the warm linger a bit before she turned to face Dulcina.

"What brings you here son?" Dulcina asked. She smirked secretly when she saw the moment that was exchanged bewteen the couple. Eitri paused for a minute before clearing his throat, "Father sent me to retrieve Nyx so we may...go out." Eitri grumbled. Dulcina cooed softly. "That's a wonderful idea! Where are you taking her?" Dulcina asked tilted her head. Eitri shrugged lightly.

"Well, I was going to take her to the mortal's world. It's winter there." He stated. Dulcina beamed, truly looking her part as the Summer Queen. "How thoughtful! Have you ever been to the mortal's world?" Dulcina asked Nyx who shook her head. She gasped and leaned forward a bit, "My goodness! I can't believe it, I thought all royalty had a chance to go to the mortal world." She said softly.

"Well, I did once, but I was too young to remember anything." Nyx said quietly. Eitri wrapped his arms across his chest and looked at her from top to bottom.

"You can't wear that. Though your a Winter creature, humans will stare if you wear that." He guestured for her dress. Nyx nodded, ignoring how he called her a creature and not a fairy. "I don't have any...human clothes." She mumbled. Eitri smirked a bit and shook his head, "Then we'll have to fix that. Mother, will you mind if you can dress Nyx up in human attire?" He asked moving to the door. Dulcina bounded over to her closet and looked over it's contents.

"I should have something that fits her just right." She murmrued to him.

Nyx gulped a bit in nervousness, not only that, she saw the wink that Eitri sent her before he walked out whistling a merry tune she was sure she heard somewhere before. She shook the thought from her head and began to strip out of her dress. She was going to take off the necklace, Dulcina quickly stopped her saying the outfit she had to go with it was a perfect look. Nyx allowed the Queen to dress her up like a lifesized doll while she thought about what could be in the human world that could prove an adventure for her.

* * *

"Number one rule: Don't let anyone know what you really are, of course." Eitri had Nyx's hand clasped tightly in his own as they trotted down the streets of the human world. He was murmuring softly to her the things they weren't suppose to do. Nyx was barley listening, to distracted by the sounds and sights of the human world. If he wasn't dragging her along, she would had have to stop and stare at all that was going on around her. She was wearing a long skirt with fur trim and a light orange long sleeved shirt. She was snug in a large coat with a scarf around her neck. Her cheeks were rosey and her hair was hidden with a cap with a small puff on top.

Eitri stopped and watched a bit annoyed as she bumped into him. "Are you even listening?" He asked jerking her closer. Nyx snapped out of her daze and looked to Eitri surprised.

"Y-Yes! Don't let anyone know what I am." Nyx's eyes wandered over to the snow next to her and she cooed lowly. Eitri rolled his eyes and pulled her along. "Anyway, rule number two: Don't go off alone. I can't have you getting lost." Eitri murmured a bit softer. Nyx looked up at him and nodded. "Right...don't go off." Nyx mumbled again. Eitri smiled softly. He brought her closer. "How can you stand the cold?" He mumbled a bit angerly. Nyx laughed softly. "I was born in the snow Eitri. I am used to it, like you were born in the sun." Nyx stated. Eitri looked down at him, "You...said my name." He said quietly.

Nyx looked up at him before looking away, "I am sorry." She said softly. Eitri shook his head, "No, it's okay I guess. I have to get used to it anyway." He said quietly. Nyx thought she felt a soft squeeze to the arm around her waist, but she ignored it. She jumped when something sounded, it was like one of the trumpets her father had, but larger and louder. Eitri chuckled a bit at her action and steadied her, pointing to the street.

"It's called a car. That was a horn, it warns when somethings about to happen. Like crash." Eitri explained. Nyx nodded hesitently before moving closer to him. People walked past huddled together in groups and everyone tried to get out of the increasing snow. Yet, Eitri and Nyx walked calmly, snow flakes seemingly slowing down to make way for them. They neared a frozen lake and Nyx's eyes lit up.

"I can't believe it." She whispered softly. Eitri looked to her. "What? a frozen body of water?" He asked. Nyx shook her head and started to tug him towards it. "No! It's Ice-walking! I haven't done this in so long." They stopped at the high fence and she pouted looking around. Eitri cought her drift and frowned down at her. "No, what I tell you--

"What? A little fun will not harm anyone. Plus, we're alone." Nyx rarely broke the rules, but she felt the need to prove her self that she could be just as fiery as any Summer Fae girl. She placed her palm onto the fence and held it there until her entire hand was blue. Eitri watched amazed as her hand slowly sunk in, leaving a rippling circle. The circle grew until it was of their size. Nyx pulled her hand back and shook it, sending little snow sparks around.

Eitri let out a low whistle of his wonder. "Someone's a bad girl." He mumbled. Nyx blushed before she entered the space, and coming out on the other side. Eitri froze a bit before he followed her expample. He let out a shout when his feet suddenly slid out from under him and he fell onto his back painfully. Nyx gasped behind her hand and walked over to him gracefully. She bent over him and offered his hand, "Are you okay?" She asked. Etiri glared down at the ice under him and he ignored her hand as he got up.

"What did you call it? Ice-walking? The humans called it Ice-_skating_." He stated. Nyx shrugged and she twirled around. Eitri saw she took off her shoes and was gliding around barefoot. He paused for a bit, looking up at her. Her skin glowed lightly in the moonlight, her eyes sparkled with a spark he never seen before. Her skirts blew lightly in the wind as well as her hair. He shook his head and moved onto his bottom. "You haven't did this in a while you said?" He asked grumbling. Nyx nodded and began to twirl around slowly.

"It's diffrent in the Icelands though. We don't skate. We run and walk. I guess we slide too...so that counts as skating." Nyx bit her finger thinking about it. Eitri watched her and tried to get up again, when he felt his feet give out, he quickly grabbed onto Nyx. Nyx didn't move an inch when he shifted all of his weight onto her. "You just have to center yourself." She said gently. Eitri glared at her lightly. He had her by the shoulders while she had him by the elbows.

"I can do it by myself!" He snapped. Nyx flinched a bit but didn't let him go. "I just...didn't want you to.... fall again." She mumbled softly. Eitri paused in his next insult before sighing and looking away.

"Fine, whatever. Just...teach me." He felt a little heat come to his cheeks. Nyx smiled softly and began to glide slowly across the ice with their hands intertwined tightly. He would wobble and stumble, but she would assure him it was okay and smile a bit. They skated in silence, the only sounds were the late-night cars and humans that travled around the Ice's ring.

"Your getting better." She stated softly. Eitri smirked softly as he gained his balance, he hesitently let go of her hand and noticed how he fell back. Nyx looked back at him with is hands crossed behind her back and with a smile. "Can you catch me? This is how my parents tought me when I was a child." She stated softly. Eitri struggled a bit before he began moving. he got a little frustrated when Nyx began to get further and further away.

Soon enough, they were speeding around the ring. Nyx was gigling while Eitri was growling with annoyance. She turned so she was running backwards across the ice. "Can't slow down, you'll never learn." She called before turning back around when he sped up. Eitri saw her growing further and further away and felt a bead of panic, everything was in slow motion now. Her running from him, slowly dissapearing from him.

He growled again and pumped his arms and legs harder until she was right in front of him. When Nyx turned around to give another motivational statment, she yelped when she saw burning green eyes staring down at her heatedly. She gasped when he pulled her to his chest and held her tight as they plumetted to the ground only to slide to the other side, only when they hit the side fence did they stop. Nyx was squirming in his arms, but Eitri held her closer until his breathing started to level up.

"We...are _never_ playing that again." He grumbled. Nyx looked up at him curiously, but his only anwser was placing her head on his heart. Eitri held her head there as he stared off into the snowy night. Nyx hesitently placed her hand over the ramming spot. It sounded like the tribal drums in the Icelands, the ones that warned them of strange visitors. They sat there, their legs tangled and pressed together. Humans stared at them in wonder and Nyx stared back at them with an equal look of wonder. Eitri now noted he was in a tight spot, he couldn't tell her _why_ he acted this way. All but tackled her to the ground and held her head to his heart.

"You don't have to talk about it." Nyx whispered to him. She was afraid of breaking the silence, only the snowflakes made sounds. Yet, Nyx was the only one who heard their soft whispers. Eitri let his own head fall on the wall behind them, he felt Nyx meekly prod at his chest and he made a sound to tell her he was listening.

"Well...it was day in the Summerplains...but here, it's night-time." She looked up at him in question. Eitri toyed with his hair as he thought of a way to anwser the question. "I am not sure. I wondered that for a while too, but..." He didn't continue. Nyx rose a brow. "What?" He stared at her weirdly. Eitri pointed to the corner of her eyes

"Your eyes...their purple." He mumbled. He saw Nyx looked away in embarrassment. They reminded him of amethysts. "It happens when...I am happy."

Eitri smirked and stood.

"We have a lot to see." He offered his hand.

Nyx didn't hesitent as bad as she usually did.

* * *

"Do you think she'll be enough?" Dulcina asked her husband. Warren looked over to his Queen and saw she was twisting a napkin until her peach hands began to become apple red.

She was worried.

He rose and put down the tome he was reading, he walked over to her and placed his hands onto her shoulders, sending Summer's warmth into her body. Dulcina closed her eyes in content and leaned back agaisnt him. "I think she's more than enough. We just have to be careful with her. Just to make sure that _they_ have no contact with her." He murmured to her gently. Dulcina placed a hand onto the larger one and sent the warmth back at him.

"She'll be his Queen...I feel it. She's the strangest of all of the girls we sent to him." He stated casually. Dulcina looked back at him with worry clear on her flawless face.

"But he's so violent to her!" Dulcina squeaked softly. Warren frowned softly. She was right about this. He would have to tell her about the talk he had with the prince in question. He sighed and lead her back to the golden colored love seat. He took off her slippers and placed her feet onto his lap.

"That's true love, but...he's just afraid. He doesn't want her to be hurt in anway. He's afraid for her, so he tries to hurt her so she'll go away." He informed quietly. Dulcina hummed in thought. "But...isn't it stronger than that? Shouldn't it cause him pain to cause him pain?" She asked. Warren nodded. "But Eitri's diffrent from others, he's...strange. Just like Nyx." he chuckled. Dulcina nodded and took her feet away from her husband's lap, replacing them with her head. Warren combed his fingers threw her hair gently, always content with the way the strands fell threw his fingers like water.

"It'll sort out. Eitri will have his Queen and Nyx will finally be happy." Warren closed his eyes as well as Dulcina. Without the Head Royal's knowledge, two pairs of eyes looked to each other in surprise.

Cein and Gammey looked to each other before looking back at the door.

"Did you hear that? Can you believe it, I mean!" Gammey always wanted Nyx to find a nice boy to love. Cein, meanwhile, had a worried look on her features. "What did they mean by '_they' _?" She asked softly. Gammey looked to her and shrugged. Cein sighed, "I am sneaking into the library." She mumbled. Gammey followed after her silently.

Nyx will be okay...right?

**. : Nyx : .**

Nyx looked over at the dancing crowd. They were wearing dresses like back at home. Eitri followed her stare and his gaze softened when he saw what she saw.

"Wanna dance?" He asked softly. Nyx looked over to him and blushed softly shaking her head, "I don't...really know how." She mumbled. Nyx yelped when a hand took her arm and pulled her onto the floor. People stared at them in annoyance, but didn't move to say anything. Nyx was nervous, she didn't like the looks they were getting. Eitri wrapped an arm around her waist and grabbed her hand. She jumped when a shock came from his hand and into her own.

Eitri must have felt it too from the way he was looking at her. Then he began to whisk her around the space. People moved out of their way and stared at them a bit curiously. Nyx felt her head swim and being laid agaisnt Eitri's chest as they danced madly. She remembered when her mother told her of a time when a woman couldn't dance with the same man for more than twenty mintues, if she did, it would have been deemed improper. Of course, it was like that in the human's world. Back in the Icelands, Summerplains, Autumnvallys, and the Springclearings you could dance with whoever you loved, for as long as you liked. Days and days if you wished! Her father told her before that he took her mother dancing for a whole year! They took breaks, but for the first year of marrige they were dancing away.

She was cought of guard when he dipped her and his nose nuzzled her neck.

"You smell nice." He mumbled. Nyx mumbled softly and allowed him to pull her back up. Nyx let him swing her around, resting on his chest.

"I want to sit down." She mumbled. Eitri shook his head, "Just a little longer." He mumbled. The humans around them stepped aside, girlfriends sighing at the handsome man twirling the other in his arm. Nyx clutched his shirt and whimpered quietly. SHe was dizzy already and all the swinging around wasn't helping. "I really need to sit down." She mumbled. Eitri nodded and slowed their dance, they recieved an appluase and he smirked. That's how Fae did it.

He lead Nyx over to a bench and sat her down gently. He looked down at her sheepshly, her cheeks were flushed and she seemed to still be dazed. He took a seat next to her and played with his hair a bit. "I am sorry...I haven't danced like that in a while." He mumbled. Nyx looked over to him. "Why? I am sure you had other girls who loved to dance...right?" She asked curiosuly. Eitri looked over to her and saw she tucked her knees under her chin and gave him her undivided attention. Nyx was a wonderful listner, when not distracted that brought out her kitten-like curiosity.

"Yes, well, I never liked any of them." He shrugged. He saw her frown softly. "But you don't like me either." Nyx siad softly. It was true. The things he said, the way he made her feel. Yet...after tonight, even if it was a small trip to a place she only read about and heard whispers about...it made a huge diffrence from the way she saw him. He was hiding something from her. Something that may involve her as well. Eitri avoided her gaze and he tossed his hair behind his shoulder in a huff.

"You...Your starting to grow on me. Your diffrent." He mumbled the lightest of pinks on his cheeks. Nyx shook her head in confusion. Was the Prince sick or something? How can you go from disliking someone...to admit that they were growing on you? _'Why am I complaining. It makes everything easier.'_ She thought to herself bitterly. Yet, somewhere in her stomach, something fluttered.

They sat in silence, both to awkward to say anything. Nyx bit her lip and smiled. "I...I-I had a lot of fun tonight...today...uh." She was confused. It was 'today' in the Fae's part, but tonight in the mortal's world. What should she say? Brianteaser. Eitri chuckled down at her and allowed warmth to come to his fingers. He spotted the sunburst pendent and he brushed his fingertips across it, he saw light steam come from her skin as he melted the first layer of her ice-armor. Nyx jumped at the hiss the action made, but didn't pull away. He twirled the charm around in his fingers before lingering onto her collar bone.

"Nyx?" He asked.

"Yes?" She responded jsut as soft. Green eyes looked to hers, unable to look away she only waited for him to state something. "Do you think...that when your trying to protect something...something that means the galaxy to you...do you allow it to get closer, knowing it would be taken away, being selfish. Or...push it away to spare the pain?" His voice was soft, almost meek. Nyx thougth about it. "I would be selfish. Because then, I'll have all the power to fight off whoever wants to take it." She mumbled.

Eitri's eyes widened before an unbelievible warmth washed over her as he hugged her tightly. Nyx closed her eyes in bliss after ignoring the confusion. She could se the clearest fields in the Summerplains, flowers blooming and swaying to the wind's beat. "Nyx...you are _amazing_. I...misjudged you, I believe that we'll become good friends." Eitri mumbled. He saw the Icelands threw her eyes. Beauitful snow, untocuched by no one. Ice sickles hung on everything and added extra shimmering. He buried his face into her hair and inhaled her scent. It was like breathing in an iceburg's fog. You didn't smell anything, yet it smelled so good.

"Hey, you kids, time to get going."

Nyx's eyes snapped open and she saw a two men with blue uniforms. They smiled softly down at them, trying to appear gentle, but all Nyx could see was tired, wary eyes. They were worried about something? She looked up at Eitri who smiled charmingly. "Of course officers. Come along." He pulled Nyx up by the hand and began to lead her away.

Nyx looked behind her once only to see the 'Officers' staring back at her. Quickly, she turned around. Eitri pulled her closer, the cold must finally be getting to him. Nyx allowed the first few layers of frost seep away. Eitri appriciated the guesture and held her more snugly.

"Let's go home." He mumbled. Nyx nodded without looking at him, she was tired.

* * *

"Nyx, would you jsut listen for a moment?" Cein sighed impaitently. She was happy for her friend, as soon as Eitri escorted her back to her own room and left; she let them know every detail of their day out. Now, Nyx was humming softly staring off into space with a goofy smile on her face. They were a bit worried, they never seen Nyx so happy before! She never really smiled so much either.

"I am sorry." Nyx looked over at Gammey and Cein with a large smile. Ice balls danced around them, she was still trying to get their dance to match the pattern hers and Eitri had. Cein stopped in her sentence and looked over to the happy face of her closest friend. She couldn't tell her something that could ruin this mood.

"Nevermind it Nixie. Is that the right moves?" She asked gustering to the ice balls. Nyx nodded a bit slowly, not sure if it was correct. "I-I really couldn't tell. I got real dizzy and he just kept going. But now, I want to dance again and never stop! It was so much fun!" Nyx fell backwards into her bed. Gammey and Cein followed the same example. Nyx smile fell a bit.

"I wonder if it's true that Rossa was going to marry him." She stated softly. Gammey shrugged. "Who cares? She deserves a rotten apple. I heard from the maids that cleans up around her palace says she's real...loose." Cein inspected her nails. Gammey rolled over onto her stomach to her. "Really?" She asked in awe. Cein nodded smirking, she always dishing up the dirt on someone who needed. Nyx really didn't respond, she wasn't into gossip that much...but...

"W-Was Eitri any of them?" She asked softly. Cein shook her head sitting up. "That's the good part, they heard him yelling at her to 'put some clothes on you harlot, you should have more respect for yourself!'. Then he stormed out and didn't come back, her parents were heated about it." Cein said hushed. Nyx smiled softly a bit. That made her feel better. They all jumped when pounding footsteps went passed and some murmuring was heard.

"What's going on out there?" Gammey asked. The others shrugged and Nyx sent a breeze to open the door. She rose a brow when there were atleast five of the toughest guards there waiting outside. Draven had his hand up to knock, he had an grim expression. "Something happened your highness. We were sent her to escort you to the Elder's room." He said looking over Gammey and Cein. Nyx cought his gaze and allowed it to freeze over.

"There are to come with me, or I am not moving an inch." She said soflty. Her good mood was ruined by the mere mention of leaving her friends behind. Cein and Gammey smiled smugly/sweetly at Draven as they were lead out. Nyx grew more and more anxious. What happened? Nyx smelt the saltiness of tears and looked around. She spotted Rossa travling with a guard. He was trying to calm her the best he could, but she batted at him and wailed for her father. She could only tell from few orbs of light that followed after her like puppies, other than that, her head was covered by a veil.

She looked to the others sending a message they all knew _'get info'_

Meanwhile she spead up to Draven, he looked down at her briefly due to the tile of his head piece. "You shant worry about what happened." He stated softly. Almost as if he was bored. Nyx looked down at her feet. What was going on? Why was she called to go see the Elder's? _'Maybe something happened to Eitri? no...the whole castle will be in chaos. Then what? Are they sending me back home? Have I done something?!' _She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a familar breeze hit her, thus taking off her hood. The guards stumbled a bit, but quickly recovered when they saw the Prince come by her side. Nyx looked up to Eitri in question as she pulled her hood back over her head.

"What's--

"Shh, nothing is wrong. Rossa....was met with something unfortunent. Your not at fault, so stop blaiming yourself." He stated softly taking the hood back off her hair. Nyx's eyes widened. "How did you--

"It was all over your face. You were panicking." He chuckled at her embarrassed blush. He grabbed her wrist in a gentle hold, her cold was now a bit more welcoming to him. "I won't let anything happen to you. Leave the hood off by the way." He mumbled. Nyx blushed and looked away to their locked arms. This was as close as they were going to get to holding hands. He was warming up to her. Finally they arrived to the Elder's doors. Nyx took a deep breath and followed Eitri in, Cein and Gammey was held back by the same guards they were flirting with, so Nyx wasn't worried. She stopped at the beautiful sight. The Elder's room resembled an oasis. Exotic birds flew overhead, flowers and veins tangled around each other and behind a small pound was a large dress with four chairs. The pond had a row of stones leading to the middle of it where a small chiar rested. Eitri tired to nudged her in, but she was frozen to the spot, litteraly speaking. He could feel the ice building up in her bones as she refused to move.

Then he traced her gaze to the potted plants. He nodded to himself, "They won't freeze. Promise." he mumbled. Nyx allowed him to move her, then they where seated off to side with the rest of the Royals. Rossa travled to the pond's stone chair and people in cloaks filled the consil seats. Nyx quickly noticed Raisa, she was the only one who didn't have a hood on.

"Okay...Rossa dear, what's the problem?" Rasia asked sighing.

Rossa took off her hood showing painfully bright pink and lime green hair also a blue black bruise on her cheek. A few stiffled chuckles went across the room. Raisa laughed outright. "What happened?" She asked once everyone was once again quiet. Rossa glared at Nyx. "It's her fault!" She cried. Nyx rose a brow while Eitri glared back at the girl. "Shut up! You don't know what you are talking about."

"Eitri." Warren stared at his son calmly. He noted gleefully who Eitri's hand was wrapped tightly aroung Nyx's wrist. Nyx stared at Rossa unwaveringly as the other girl stared her story.

"I-It was dark, S-She held me down and did something. I didn't know what she was doing! She said she wanted to be friends, I want her gone! Eitri doesn't deserve such a horrid wife anyway." Rossa dabbed her eyes. Nyx looked around and saw others pointing to her and whispering, she couldn't see the elder's faces, but their heads were turned fully at her. Raisa was the only one of them who wasn't looking at her.

"And the bruise?" She murmured. Rossa sniffled, "It's frostbite." She rolled up her sleeves showing her wrists with the same bruises. Nyx began to panic a bit. Eitri looked widly around before smirking. "That's not Nyx's frost. I know it, observe!" He pulled her up and walked over to the center of the guest's chairs. He lifted her palm to his cheek. Nyx stuggled agasint him.

"No!" She cried, she didn't want to hurt him. Eitri cought her other wrist. "You won't hurt me." He mumbled. He placed his her palm agasint his cheek, not flinching at all. Nyx closed her eyes as steam rose from his cheek and into the air. When he pulled it away, the frostbitten bruise carrassed her face almost lovingly. Pearls clinked onto the floor as Nyx covered her head with the hood. Eitri placed her cheek to his chest and turned to the elders.

"See?" He compared his cheek to Rossa's. His was much more softer than Rossa's but deeper in color. The counsil looked over to Rossa's.

"You lied on her?" A male Elder asked softly. Rossa's eyes darted around the room before resting on Nyx who was tucked into Eitri's arms. Pearls surrounded their feet as whispered something in her ear. "No! She's favor's him. She can take it back." Rossa hissed. Eitri looked down at Nyx quickly placed both of her hands onto his cheeks, cupping his face. The pain went away leaving only a dull mark.

"Well then...Nyx, would you please do the same with Rossa?" Raisa had an amused look in her eyes. Nyx nodded but noticed something from afair. Her eyes widened before a reliefed smile came to her lips.

"It's make-up...and it's running.

**. : Later : .**

"If you could take it back, why did you cry?" Eitri asked leaning over the balcony. Nyx let her hood fall and shrugged. "I don't doing that to others." She mumbled softly. Eitri sighed walkking over to her, He took the hair band out of his hair and ruffled his hair a bit. Then he knealed down onto his knees. Nyx watched as ebony waterfalls settle in her lap.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked meekly.

Eitri said nothing as he moved her hands onto his hair, fingers buried deep into his scalp. Nyx thanked the gods that she kept her hands unfrozen from earlier's trial or Eitri's hair would have been snow. She ran her fingers threw his hair, pausing every so often. He relaxed in her touch and made himself more comfortble.

"Don't cry over me...anymore." His sentence broke off in a yawn. Nyx chuckled softly, "...I'll try." She looked up at the moon that hung high above them.

"I do think we can be good friends...Nyx." That was Eitri's final yawn before he slipped off into sleep. Nyx lightly touched the mark where the frostbite had infected him. The mark wilted away under her touch and sunk into her bones, back to it's home. Eitri's brows clinked together before he settled more into a deep sleep.

Nyx made herself comfortble, knowing she'll be here until morning and fell into a light doze. Unaware of the eyes that followed her movements as well as Eitri's.

* * *

**Yes? no? maybe a bit rushed? please tell me what you think! i rather like this chapter!**

**REVIEW! --giggles--**


	4. Good Friends?

**Chap:4**

**Elements of peace**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot**

**Warnings: Language maybe, not sure what else, but I'll keep you posted.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed! It really makes me happy that people read my stories and like them too!**

**So this one is for all of you!!!**

**HAPPY READING!!1!!**

* * *

Nyx listened as Cein and Gammey flirted with their favorite guards. Nick and Lei, Nick was just as hot-headded as Gammey was, while Lei was a bit more laid back than the energy bomb known as Cein. Currently, they were outside in the courts, watching Eitri and the other guards train with each other. Nyx put her book down and watched more intently on the battle. Eitri was a good prince, he was acutally friends with them. He gave them tips, and actually smiled and complemented them when they landed a good hit on him.

She felt a little bad that she couldn't get closer like Cein and Gammey was, the sun was too much today, so Eitri had some servants put up a little place for her to relax. It was appreciated though, since the spots were almost everywhere. She snapped out of her thoughts when Eitri began to make his way over to her, she tired to busy herself with her book again, but all he did was chuckle and snatched it out of her hand.

"Give it back!" She cried standing. Eitri held his hand out of her reach, using his size agasint her own. Nyx pouted, making Eitri laugh a bit more. She resembled a frazzled kitten instead of an upset Ice princess. "Why should I give it back?" He asked looking at the title. He rose a brow.

"The art of Icesculpting?" He read. He saw her cheeks color as she snatched back the book and looked down to her feet. "I-I was going to make a couple and send them to my parents. I am not that good since, well, the ice likes me too much. It clings too me and I feel bad when I tell it to get off." She mumbled. Eitri laughed softly and patted her back.

"Then how about this, there's a festival later on tonight, it was going to be a secret, but I think you should tell your friends." Eitri winked. Nyx blinked in response, "We're sneaking out?" She whispered softly, eyes darting around, "Aren't we going to get in trouble?" She asked. Eitri put a finger to her lips, "A little fun now and again won't hurt anyone. Plus, it'll be just a few off us since my parents are going to a meeting in the Autumnvallys." And with that, he playfully tackled Nick who let out a shout before they started to tumble around.

Nyx felt her lips tingle slightly as she sat back down. She giggled a bit before smiling.

Yeah, a little fun never hurt anyone.

"EITRI!!"

Nyx wanted to bash her head in agasint the nearest tree. Rossa came bounding out, her short summer dress following her. Some guards stopped to bow and stare at her, Rossa winked at all of them before nearing Eitri. "Eitri! I am going to the Summer festival with my father, do you wish to accompany me?" Rossa asked abtting her lashes. Behind her back, Cein coped her motions making Lei laugh softly at her. Nyx stood and pulled her hood over her head walking over to Rossa and Eitri.

"Hello Rossa." Though they were rare, Nyx did hold grudges. What Rossa did could have ruined the whole treaty the Icelands and the Summerplains had. Rossa stiffened but smiled anyway. "H-Hello Nyx. No har feelings, I was only watching out for Eitri." Rossa tried. Her only anwser was Nyx blinking and the air gained a few snow flakes. Eitri never really seen Nyx angry, upset yes, but never angry. "Now, now Nixie, let's not get upset." Eitri used the nickname he heard her friends use countless numbers of times. It seemed to work seeing as Nyx looked to him before she turned back to Rossa.

"Yes, no hard feelings." Nyx's said silently. Her tone was hard and unforgiving. Not like her usual soft and clear one. Rossa nodded and looked away from them, before making eye contact with Draven, "Perhaps...you would like to come with me." Rossa was used to men stepping up to her as soon as she adressed them, but this one did not. His head piece sheilded his eyes from her, but his jaw didn't even tense of any form of hesitation when he gave a flat, "No."

Guards looked at him as if he just declared his love for a slug. Nyx looked up at Draven and felt a shiver run up her spine, she went closer to Eitri who looked down at her surprised. Nyx shivered?!

"I can't anyways. I am taking Nyx and her friends out around until dark." Eitri said smoothly. Nyx looked up at him with a small smile, so he was on her side. Just as friends should be. ROssa nodded to herself, glanced at Nyx one last time before she ran away. Nyx felt a little bad for her, but it quickly melted away as her more frosty side pointed out that she deserved what ever the Season gods had planned for her.

Suddenly, a thought hit her as she looked up at Eitri.

"I have to re-spell my cloaks, they're not strong enough if I--

"That's not a problem because your not wearing your cloaks. You are going with no hood today!" He chirpped. Nyx frowned, "Why? I always go out with a hood--

She stopped in her sentence when Eitri clutched her chin and brought her close to his face. Nyx felt a natural lock in all of her bones, thus making her immobile."From friend to friend, you look more beautiful without the hood." Nyx finally gained more control over her body and she took her chin away, "If that's the case, you should let your hair down more often. Friend to friend that is." Nyx saw his eyes widened before he blushed as he pulled out his band.

Nyx heistently reached out and smoothed down a spring of hair on the top of his head. She laughed softly when it popped back up. Eitri growled a bit and ran his hand threw his hair roughly.

"Stupid sprig." He mumbled. When Nyx tilted her head to the side, he began to explain himself. "I call the hairs that won't stay down sprigs. Like the weeds that comes back every week." He explained. Nyx nodded to herself before she reached up and gently patted the hair back in place.

Eitri expected it to pop back up, but he was surprised when it actually stayed down. "You just have to be patient with certain things." She siad softly. Eitri bit his lip when he saw her smile. He returned it and patted her head again.

"Be ready, I'll be ready to leave when I am done bathing after the training." He stated. Nyx nodded and ignored the stares as she went back to her seat. Cein and Gammey giggled at their friend.

**. : Later : .**

Nyx looked over to Gammey and Nick who were whispering to each other and giggling. Cein and Lei was cuddled together, but they spoke in hushed tones. Nyx saw Cein's cheeks color when Lei laid his head on her shoulder.

"It's wonderful how kingdoms let anyone become a couple." Nyx stated. Eitri nodded and loosley held onto the reins of the horse. They all decided to get seprate carriges and take time to get the know the opposite gender. Nyx wasn't as snugged up with Eitri as the other girls were, but they sat close enough for their legs to touch. They sat in a comfortble silence as Eitri let the horse wander around. He knew the Summerplains like he knew how many flowers were in the kingdom, where ever they were, he could lead them back with no problem.

Nyx, meanwhile, was lost in her mind. Daydreaming of course, the Summer's air did that to her. It was so diffrent from the Icelands, she was almost afraid that she couldn't see her breath. She jolted out of her world when Eitri playfully bumped her. She returned the bump meekly, but relaxed when she saw Eitri's repressed smile.

She looked up at the sky and noted how clear it was, the sun was beaming merrily down on her skin. Nyx could only feel it a little bit though, she was still afraid of what would happen if she ever let down her ice skin fully. She yelped when the cart jerked a bit before it returned to it's smooth gliding. "What was that?" She asked. Eitri grumbled something and hide his face from her. The one moment she had to look stunning _had_ to be when he was driving over a bridge. Nyx laid back again when she didn't get a response.

_'He's in one of those moods.' _She thought amused in her head. Eitri had so many diffrent moods, one, he could be happy then threaten to rip someone's head of the next. Another was when he was upset about something, but let his mother give him a cupcake or some other type of sweet and he'll be off to the races. Nyx listened in to the gossip her friends brought in and Eitri was famous for his tantrums. The most biggest tantrum he threw was over another suiter who surprised him with getting his ends clipped....He burned down a whole setion of the kingdom that day.

_'Never mess with Eitri's hair.'_

His father's secret advice rang threw her hair. So, when he let her play in it the other night....was that his way of accepting her? Suddenly, her whole inside fluttered with butterflies. She was the only girl who touched Eitri's hair and lived to tell about it!

"What are you thinking about?"

Nyx snapped her head up to look over at him, he had an confused, yet amused tone to his face. Nyx shrugged. "This and that. Nothing important." Nyx was never to big about sharing her thoughts, thinking that others would only agree not to upset her since she was royalty. The worse was when they nodded along, but turned around and told her parents that she maybe wasn't well enough to go to public outings with them. Eitri pouted a bit, and Nyx laughed softly.

"C'mon now Nixie, we're friends remember? Friends let their friends know what their thinking about." Eitri whined. Nyx rolled her eyes but took a deep breath. "You confuse me a bit."

Silence.

Nyx fidgeted around, had she said the wrong thing? Then Eitri looked over at her. "Well, you not the quickest puzzle in the toychest your self." Eitri haulted the horse in front of a small lake and folded his arms behind his head. Nyx glared lightly at him when he plopped down into her lap. Eitri saw the color in her cheeks when she looked away. He snuggled into her lap and closed his eyes. "What were you like when you were a child?" He asked. Nyx thought for a minute. Her parents told her she didn't like people at all. She didn't like to be touched by others, talk to others, play with other children. So they had her home schooled until she was old enough to understand she didn't _have_ to talk to others.

"I was...difficult. I refused to talk to anyone that wasn't my parents. I even gave a few others frostbitten fingers." Nyx chuckled. Eitri laughed softly, "The same with me. I was more...violent though. I set dresses and pants on fire and laughed at them. My mother told me that I even set my father's hair on fire because I am a mother's boy." Eitri snickered. Nyx smiled.

"I can see that." Nyx stated casually. Eitri pouted up at her before his face cleared of all emotion. Nyx noted his silence and saw he was staring at her. "What?" She asked softly. Eitri shook his head and sat up.

"Give me your hand." He ordered. Nyx shrunk back a bit. "No." She said sharply. Eitri rolled his hands and took her hand. Nyx quickly pulled away. A light coding of frost came over his hand and he inspected it idily. "Your afraid you'll freeze me?" he asked mildly. His tone was dull and uncaring, but his eyes were warm. Nyx looked away and played with her own fingers.

Eitri smiled a bit and took her hand, more gentle this time. He could tell she was holding in the frost that wanted to explore his warm surface. It was curious, it was _alive_. Eitri leaned in a bit, his breath across her cheeks like the night in the human's world. Nyx was drawn into his eyes and slowly she felt her ice escape from her power. It was that smell again, the smell of pure summer. The one that made her stop and wonder why it was so diffrent from winter's scent.

Eitri felt her relax and he felt the ice slowly creep up his arm, only to stop at his elbow. He pushed up her sleeve and noted how her bronze skin loose it's bluish color. He wanted to see more. Nyx's eyelids fluttered a bit as she felt more heat fill her body. Eitri panted a bit, feeling the ice on his skin was diffrent, not harmful or uncomfortble, almost like he was in the body of Nyx. Is this how she felt? All the time? "Nyx." His tone was husky and quiet making Nyx blink a bit in her daze. He raised a now freezing hand to her warm cheek, he was a little startled by the contrast. "It feels...diffrent." Nyx whispered. Her tone changed also, it was more livley, almost like a chime. Eitri took her other hand in his and turned to her.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked. Eitri shook his head and scooted closer to her. "Aren't you hot?" He asked back. Nyx shrugged. "It's...comfortble. But weird." She whispered. Eitri carassed her cheek gently. Her bronze skin shimmered along with her hair and her brown eyes sparkled like the best garnet in the kingdom.

"You look...beautiful." He whispred softly to her. He loved how Nyx's blushed showed up instantly. Nyx bowed her head in embarrassment. Eitri raised her chin and smirked at her. Nyx sighed a bit when she felt the warm leak out of her body and her cold returned. She shuddered heavily, not use to being warm and then cold. Nyx opened her eyes when she felt a plop on her lap. She looked down at Eitri and saw he was sleeping on her lap. Suddenly a feeling of exhust came into her and she felt her eyelids close.

Then Nyx feel into a deep sleep.

* * *

Nyx woke to someone shaking her shoulder, she yelped when she saw piercing green eyes looking back at her. She jolted up and clunked heads with the person, making her whimper softly.

"Ouch..." She whimpered again. She squinted a bit when she opened her eyes, her head was pounding heavily, maybe it was from the hit she did?

"Ow...I thought good people were suppose to have soft heads." Eitri mumbled rubbing his forehead. Behind him, Lei and Nick chuckled softly while Cein and Gammey laughed outright. The laughs died down when they recieved a glare from Nyx. Nyx looked around and saw it was dark out, the stars glinting and shinning. Maybe it was a few hours before midnight?

"We're still going to the festival right?" Cein asked. All eyes turned to Nyx who wordlessly nodded, but looked down at her clothes in question. "We can go in these?" She asked. Secretly, she wanted them to deem the festival too much trouble and just head back. Lei smirked--making Cein blushed--and held out a bag of clothes.

"Robes for the guys and gowns for the girls. We can buy masks when we get there. But for now, we have to bare-face it." He said smoothly, smile never leaving his face. Nyx pouted when Gammey and Cein choose before she could, already knowing she would have something she hated.

And, of course, she had the brightest gown she's ever seen. It was made of lace and had an lingering scent, one that reminded her of the Queen's flowers. "You got these from the Queen?" She asked taking the garmet out and dropping her cloak. Eitri rose a brow, he's never seen Nyx's attire without the long cloak, or jacket since he made her leave the cloak at the palace. She wore all dark colors--just as he thought-- the skirt that came to her knees were over pants and drapped over her shoes. She wore a midnight blue tunic, who's sleeves stopped at her elbow.

"What?" She asked annoyed. Eitri snapped out of his daze. "We got them from her tailor. When you were asleep, we headed back to the palace." He said. When the girls all looked to the boys, they all rolled their eyes and took their garments. Nyx turned back to her gown when the boys dissapeared into a thick batch of bushes. Quickly, she began to change.

"You and Eitri haven't been difficult with each other." Gammey stated pulling her hair out from under the gown. Nyx blushed softly and turned away. "You and Cein have Nick and Lei...you haven't been that difficult either." Nyx sighed and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Was everything in the Summerplains peach and orange? No...they had yellow and red too. Cein had a dark purple flowing dress that did her scales justice, also bringing out her eyes. Gammey had an light blue gown that was similar to Cein's but lace covered the edges.

"Are you ladies decent?" A voice came from the woods. Gammey giggled shrilly, "Yes Nicky!" She called. WHen Nyx heard the boys snickering at their friends expenense, she turned. They wore robes that started out like a tunic at the top, only to lightly flow at the bottom. Eitri's eyes lingered on her for a while before he smiled.

"Well, everyone bunch in." Eitri jerked his head to the horse who was itching to walk. Bunching in was easier said than done, Nyx wanted to slap Nick for suggesting the girls sit in their lap. Gammey slid into Nick's lap with a smoldering smile, while Cein launched herself in Lei's with a shy giggle. Nyx shook her head when Eitri winked at her.

"I'll walk." She mumbled. Eitri pouted, "I won't do anything terrible!" He sighed. Nyx narrowed her eyes at him and slowly slunk up to the carrige as if she was a defeated kitten. Eitri patted his lap and grabbed the reins from around her waist. Nyx was seated on his lap as if he was a chair, facing away to him with her back to his chest. Eitri lightly jolted the reins, making the horse pick up a trot. "We should make the festival by midnight." He seated his chin on her shoulder and murmured lightly in her ear. Nyx was relaxed by the song he hummed and leaned more into him.

_Summer's air blows threw your hair, shimmering noise of the wind chimes_

_comes to carasse my ears. Lips so soft almost like the petals that dress your_

_feet, eyes so bright I can see the fire that burns so deep._

_memories like dreams as the days go by, only with you do I create my _

_natural high. _

_Never say goodbye....(1)_

Nyx wanted to look back at him, but he had his nose nustled deeply into her neck. She could feel the peace that came from him, it would be wrong to disturb him. Eitri scolded himself when he saw the dazed look in her face. "Want to hold the reins?" He asked softly, blowing into her ear. Nyx jumped and batted him away.

"Don't do that!" She blushed. Her ears rang lightly from the song that came and passed so much like the wind. Either way, she hesitently took the reins from him and held them awkwardly.

"Don't be so nervous." He whined. Nyx nodded but grew even more anxious.

"Nyx is real nervous around animals." Gammey stated playing in Nick's hair. Cein gave a huff of agreement not looking away from her conversation with Lei. Nyx glared at her friends before turning back to the horse. "I-I am perfectly fine." She insited.

Eitri rolled his eyes and nodded but didn't believe her. When the carrige made a bump, he grabbed the reins when Nyx let go of them out of reflex. He chuckled and continued to guide with his arms around around her waist. Nyx didn't mind that much, they were just really good friends now...

Right?

* * *

**(1)-a little thing i made up! tell me if you liked it!**

**hope you liked this chapter! i'll try to have the next one up soon!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE!! AND NEW**


	5. Festival

**Chap:5**

**Elements of peace**

**Disclaimer: only own the characters and plot**

**Warning: Language maybe**

**Thank you to all who reviewed!**

**HAPPY READING!!**

* * *

"There's so many lights!" Cein twirled around the lanterns. The festival was filled with people and creatures alike, all laughing and dancing. Booths full with people laughing and pouting when they lost gruesomely. Lei smiled down at her and grabbed her hand gently.

"I'll win you one of every color to match your beautiful scales." He murmured to her. Cein's cheek lit up and she giggled shyly. Lei lead her away to the best booth. Gammey frowned at Nick who raised a brow before he sighed in defeat. "I'll win you something." He sighed. Gammey laughed in victory and clasped to his arm and lead him away.

Nyx shook her head at the behavior of her friends and looked around, where was Eitri? She didn't see the Prince anywhere and she sighed as she realized she lost her friends too. Nyx wandered a few feet before a bag was shoved in her face. Nyx saw it was Eitri who was slightly flustered. "What happened?" She asked a bit worried. Eitri panted softly. "Just look." He waved. Nyx rose a brow and peeked inside, there were a prize from every booth there was.

"How did you...?" Nyx faded off as she looked up at him with wonder.

"It took a lot of energy, but...I wanted you to have something to bring back." Eitri rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. Nyx smiled and looked back down into the bag, trinkets of all kind sparkled back up at her. "I love them." She whispered picking up a mechanical bird. It twitched to life from her touch and chirpped softly. Eitri watched her with an unreadable face, soon he reached out to tilt up her chin. "One more thing..." He took a small seed from his pocket and it bloomed into a beautiful Lotus with a long, twine-like steam. Nyx cooed lowly at the scent and image of the flower. "How did you...do that?" She asked sighing at the scent. Eitri winked at her as he tucked it behind her ear, "Secret." he whispered.

Nyx bowed her head a bit.

"Well, let's go win you something." She held out her arm. Eitri giggled shrilly and grabbed onto her arm. "Your so manly!" He stated. Nyx shook her head at the looks they were reciving as they walked down the stream of people.

**. : Later : .**

"You want a fish?" Nyx pointed to a booth. Eitri shrugged. Nyx walked up to the booth and a man looked down at her with a smirk, "You wanna try sweetie? If you do me a favor, I'll give you one for free." He folded his arms across his chest. Nyx tilted her head to the side, the man looked trustworthy enough...

"No...she'll _win_ one." Eitri drapped his arm around her waist protectivley. The man quickly backed down, "Y-your highness, I am honored." He bowed low and touched his heart before his forehead, a show of respect. Nyx never seen that done before, in the Icelands, the subjects only bowed their heads. The Ice kingdom was more close to it's subjects than others. Instead of your 'highness' she would be refered to simply as Princess Nyx. The more elder and younger of the subjects would just call her Princess Nixie. Eitri jerked his chin up and placed a few shiney coppers onto the counter.

"How many turns will this get her?" He asked. The man stiffened, "Three, sir." He anwsered quickly. Eitri nodded, he opened his mouth again before Nyx pulled his sleeve. "What?" He snapped a bit. Nyx quickly looked to the assortment of fish. "W-what kind do you want?" She asked. Eitri squeezed her side a bit as an apology, "Hmm..." He looked among the colorful assortment of fish. Two caught his eye, a innocent little blue fish with a single white spot on their tail, and an active gold colored fish with red spots on various places of his body.

"Those two." He pointed them out. Nyx looked to them and nodded before looking over to the booth's runner. "What do I have to do?" She asked. The man smiled, "Well sweetie, all you have to do is to catch the fish with your hands. I warn you, they're quick little things and you have the limit of five minutes." He winked at her. Eitri bristled a bit and Nyx rolled up her sleeves. When the man put the selected fish into the water and added about twenty other fish in the bucket she looked a bit flustered. Eitri patted her back and smiled, "Come on Nixie!" Eitri urged on.

Nyx smiled nervously at him and turned her attention back to the fish, they were fast little things. Nyx lashed out and brushed the tail of one of the wanted fish. Eitri spotted a group of shady looking men, bunched together in one of the spaces by a nearby dumpling booth. They weren't regular thugs, they looked to orginized...they had a purpose. Eitri's eyes narrowed when he saw one of them jerk their head to Nyx. The other looked briefly before they stood from the wall and tried to dissapear in the sea of people. Something was up, should he take Nyx back to the palace? _'No, she'll be upset.'_ He thought to himself keeping track of the men. They acted casually, inspeting booths and even getting something to eat. He would just have to keep it cool and make sure the others are safe, nothing should happen--

"I caught one!" Nyx chirpped quickly plopping the wiggling fish into a small glass orb. The game's host closed the orb and tied a string in the loop of the top. The small blue fish swam around anxiously, nervous about it's new home. Eitri was thrown off from Nyx's victory and lost sight of the men when he glanced back at her. He cursed mentally, but his anger died away when he saw how happy Nyx was. She smiled softly as she tried to hawk down the fighter fish.

Eitri couldn't be angry with her, she was opening up! Smiling more and even laughing, and the fact stood that she hadn't slapped him wacky yet.

"Good job." he praised. He saw her smile widen a bit. Eitri saw Nick and Lei coming over to him while Cein and Gammey hurried over to Nyx and cheered her on. Eitri walked a bit to the side so the girls couldn't hear their conversation. "There were five men watching me and Nyx. I think they are after her." He said lowly. Lei's smile fell and a frown took it's place, "Another attack? So soon? It's only been a week since the other one." He murmured back. Nick eyes flickered over to Gammey briefly, "Should we take the girls back home?" He asked. Eitri shook his head, "They will ask questions. From the tales I heard of Cein, she could find anything out." Nick blushed a bit, "Okay, so what do we do?" he asked. Eitri thought for a moment.

"We stick together in a group. Keep the girls close to you by any means and keep your weapons on hand." He orderd. Nick and Lei nodded before they shifted back over to Nyx and the other girls. Nyx managed to catch the fish, only using up two turns. Eitri let the man have the last copper piece before the went on their way. Nyx was glowing with pride when Eitri babbled about how well the fish would go in with his tank. Cein paused in her conversation with Lei and her head snapped to the side. Gammey trailed off in her fliratious argument with Nick and looked to Nyx. Nyx eyes narrowed and she looked to the side before she looked up at Eitri.

Eitri looked down when he felt a meek pull at his sleeve. He was hit with the most innocent look he have _ever_ seen worn, Eitri haulted in his pace and couldn't help but to smile down at Nyx. Her cheeks were colored slightly, so she was blushing. "What's wrong?" He cooed gently. Nyx shuffled her feet a bit.

"I have to..._go_." She whispered. Eitri chuckled warmly. "The big tent over there." He pointed patting her head. Nyx smiled a bit before dashing off. Cein and Gammey quickly followed. The remaining boys watched them go, not knowing they were tricked.

"Okay...The same men have been following us for about twenty minutes now." Cein mumbled when they entered the tent. Gammey's eyes flickered to Nyx who was chewing on her lip.

"I think they're after you Nixie." Gammey mumbled. Nyx nodded, "I thought so too...what should we do?" She asked softly. Gammey and Cein looked to Nyx expectedly, Nyx sighed. "Right, I forgot I was the smart one." She joked. Gammey slapped her arm while Cein pouted. They all froze when they saw shadows on the backside of the tent, judging by the size of them, they weren't girls. Nyx spoke quickly and quietly, "We have no idea who they are, so it's best just to stay with the boys." Nyx whispered taking their hands and quickly walking out. She thought she saw steam from the corner of her eye, and the soft smell of something plauged her nose. But as soon as it came, it left without a trace, leaving Nyx confused. Lei rose a brow and his smile fell when he saw Cein's expression, her eyes were sharp and alert and she kept looking back to the toilet's tent. He noted her nostrals kept flaring.

"Everything okay?" Nick asked Gammey who nodded silently. Eitri rose Nyx's head up by her chin and searched her face. Her mask was back up, her expression was cold and empty, but he could see confusion in her eyes. "Nyx?" He murmured softly. Nyx eyes fluttered lazily at the scent of his breath, hot bread, wild flowers, and clear lakes came to her mind all at once. Lei chuckled at the Prince, Eitri could always get the information he wanted out of someone, wither it be a woman or a man. Eitri wathed satisfied when Nyx's mask melted away leaving her confused expression.

"Nyx? Is there something wrong? As your friend, I have to make it better." Eitri murmured. Nyx opened her eyes and looked deeply into the green orbs in front of her. "No...everything is...fine." She whispered. Gammey sighed softly in relief. _'Count on Nyx to keep up her cool in any situation.' _She thought happily. Eitri frowned mentally as he let go of Nyx's chin. She was a hard egg to crack, usually, he would have had anything he wanted by now, but Nyx...blew him off completly. _'Is that why she's so diffrent? She can stand her ground and not fall so easily when she wants something? No...it's something else.' _He thought to himself.

"What now?" Cein asked softly curled in Lei's hold. Lei looked thoughtful, "Well, the fireworks will start in a while. We can get something to eat to help kill time." He suggested. Nick quickly agreed, "I am starving!" He stated. Gammey frowned at him and pinched him for the outburst. Then they began to argue. Nyx was quiet the whole time and Eitri was becoming concerned. He moved his arm around her waist and pulled her possesivley close. "Are you okay?" He asked softly. Nyx nodded, "I really don't feel like eating now...I wanted to look at that Mystic's booth. She pointed to to a modest tent, but charmed and spelled items were on display. Eitri nodded and gave orders to Nick and Lei to get something to eat and not stray away to far. Nyx hurried to the booth, not noticing Eitri's glances.

When they entered the booth, no one was there. Only a single young Fae male. Short fire red hair popped out as well as brown eyes, he looked to them and smiled.

"Welcome, if you need any assistence, feel free to summon me." He said returning to an old tome. Nyx walked slowly along the tables of endless trinkets and books. Eitri stayed close to the tent's entrence just in case. When Nyx was about to pass along another box of necklaces, one popped out to her. she stopped and saw it was a small crystal oval. It was split in the middle and each half had it's own chain. She gingerly picked it up, tilting her head when color came to a comfortble blue. It was an traditional mood pendent.

"Ah, one of my favorites!"

Nyx jumped when she turned and saw the tent's host. She composed herself and didn't look at him, his chipperness caught her off guard. The man smiled and took one of the halfs away from her. "My grandmother talks about you alot. She favors you." He said softly. Nyx did look up at him, "Your grandmother?" She asked hoping he caught her confusion. The man chuckled. "Yes, she's very important. You've run into her twice!" He exclaimed. Nyx's eyes widened, "Raisa's your grandmother?" She asked soflty. He nodded, "Yep! My name is Jin." he shook her hand. Eitri waltz over to them and look over her shoulder.

"Who's your new friend?" He asked taking the pendant from her hands. Jin bowed swiftly and touched his forehead and heart. "Jin, your highness." He said. Eitri nodded and didn't look away from the other male's gaze. Nyx looked between the males and noted the staring contest. "Um...The spell books?" She asked softly. Jin looked over to her and smiled patting her shoulder. "What kind are you searching for?" He asked. Nyx looked down and her cheeks colored.

"U-Uh, Ice toys." She murmured out embarrassed. Jin's eyes widened and he looked down at her stomach. "So soon?" He asked. It took Nyx a while to understand, but she blushed and wrapped her arms around her stomach. "N-NO! I was going to make something for my room. Maybe send a few to my parents." She mumbled. Eitri chuckled, "Not yet. Later on of course." He winked at Jin and wrapped his arm around Nyx's waist. Nyx moved her eyes down to her feet and clasped her hands in front of her tightly.

"Of course...they are over there." Jin pointed and went back to his station to pick up the tome. Eitri felt Nyx walk out of his reach and he rose a brow. He felt a chill surround her body and tilted his head a bit. "Nyx? What's wrong?" He asked. Nyx didn't look at him as she flipped threw the books, "Nothing at all." She said softly. She hear Eitri sigh in annoyance and she rolled her eyes as she turned to him.

"You just confuse me! That's it. You say we're just friends but when you get jealous...you suddenly have plans for me to bear you a child? Sometimes I feel like a tool for you." She asked turning away him again. Eitri scoffed, "I am not jealous." He folded his arms. Nyx closed the book and pointed to his hand. "Your still holding the necklace. It's about as green as your eyes." Nyx took the necklace from him and held it in front of him. Eitri felt his cheeks color a bit as she walked over to Jin.

"Just these please." She mumbled. Jin placed them in a bag and handed them to her, when she reached into her pocket he stopped her.

"No charge." He smiled warmly at her. Nyx blushed and thanked him but the playfulness in his eyes drained as he leaned in close. "Never say 'thank you' any more. Those words mean nothing. Just express your happiness with something else." He explained softly to her. Nyx nodded slowly, Tha--I mean...I am happy you shared that with me." Nyx said softly. Jin's smiled returned. "Perfect, don't forget that...something tells me that it'll come in handy." Jin whispered.

Eitri waited silently by the opening of the tent. He placed his hand in the small of Nyx's back when she neared him and guided him out. Nyx avoided his touch and she looked around, they were prepairing for the fireworks. "Nyx, listen to me." Eitri reached out for her. "Do you want to be more than friends?" He asked her. Nyx opened her mouth but nothing came out. Eitri rose a brow and couldn't help the amused smirk that came onto his face dispite the glare she threw at him. "You do...don't you?" He asked.

Nyx turned her head away, "It doesn't matter anyway. It would be nice since, well, we're going to be around each other for a very long time." Nyx mumbled. All those signs...were they just a front? Is Eitri secretly possesive? He doens't want anyone to have her but himself. She felt something in her stomach dropped, all those compliments he gave her were just to please her and relax her. Eitri placed his hands on her shoulders, what made her so sensitive all of a sudden? _'Well, no matter how diffrent Nyx is...she's still a girl. And you upset her.' _He thought to himself before he spoke. He lowered himself to her eye level and noted something was wrong. They weren't as clear as they usually are.

"Nyx...do you feel dizzy or something?" He asked her softly. Nyx glared at him. "No...I am fine." She moved away from him. The truth was, she was a bit dizzy. But Eitri wouldn't care at all. When she tried to walk out of his reach, he sighed and pulled her back. "Your not yourself Nyx." He said gently. Nyx pushed him away. Not herself?! "Don't tell me how I feel. I perfectly fine!" She cried making others turn. Eitri rubbed his tmeples as he grabbed her more roughly and moved her to the side where less people were. He leaned in close and mustered up his deepest voice.

"Nyx, my sweet, listen to me." He whispered running his fingers threw her hair. Nyx's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she went slack agasint him before she regained her balance. She gritted her teeth and she pushed herself away from him. "I don't feel like listening to anyone _anymore_!" She growled. Eitri shook off his surprise, Nyx was being to emotional than her normal self. Nyx walked a few paces away before she stilled. "I'll see you in time for the fireworks." Nyx mumbled. Eitri held up his hands in defence, maybe some time alone will make her better.

Nyx gladly took the space and dissapered into the crowd, leaving Eitri to stare after her worriedly.

* * *

"That's not like Nyx. She never cared about stuff like that." Gammey mumbled softly. Cein looked worriedly to the crowds of people that laughed and danced. "Not like her at all." Cein mumbled as if she was watching someone closley in the crowd. Lei looked and traced Cein's gaze, but saw nothing.

"Should we go find her?" Nick asked shrugging a bit. Gammey shook her head, "When Nyx is upset, it's best to leave her alone. If you chase after her, she'll just give you a frost kiss." Gammey shuddered. Cein shook her head after shivering herself. The boys pratically had question marks over their heads.

"Frost kiss?" Eitri asked. Both girls nodded to him and Cein seemed to be the only one who wanted to talk about it.

"It's when after you give her a pep talk or...whatever, she expresses her graditude by giving you a kiss on the cheek...and uncomfortble frost bite that lasts for a few days. That's when she usually forgets the ordeal that made her upset in the first place." Cein siad softly. Gammey rubbed her cheeks, thinking about the last twenty she recieved form Nyx's frustration. Eitri was going over it in his head, an Ice kiss dosen't seem that bad...he is a summer Fae. But the first frostbitten guesture he had from Nyx was on purpose, so he expected that to hurt.

Lei shook his head when he saw his Prince's mental wheels turning over in his head. "Go look for her, just...stay out of sight or something." He offered. Eitri nodded his head and wandered off still weighing the options.

**. : Nyx : .**

Nyx sat with her knees pulled to her chest and her frozen hands to her temples. Her head was pounding and she was dizzy, she felt guilty for being so short with Eitri...he was just worried. But it was like a reflex, one she never had before in her life. "Maybe something's wrong..." She whispered to herself. When she heard a rustle, she expected to see on of her friends. Instead, the group from before came our smirking.

Nyx wasn't in the mood to play.

"What?" She barked when they kept staring. Something boiled in her veins, making her snarl at the men who neared her as if she was a cornered animal. Well...that's how she felt. When she tried to stand, her legs gave out from under her and she gripped whe grass under her. Nyx began to panic, her cold front was becoming harder and harder to control. Nyx didn't want to kill anyone, even if they are trying to do harm.

"Easy kitty, we just want to talk." The leader opened his hands palm up in submission, much like Eitir's postion. Nyx didn't relax, she could never relax in a situation like this. The grass that was clutched in her left hand froze and broke off, stabbing her palm. Nyx quickly hid her injured hand in her lap. She cursed mentally when the thugs exchanged glances and the glint in their eyes were all too familar.

Greed.

Didn't she hide the blood in time before it froze up? Her eyes followed their stare and she saw a small puddle of her blood on the iced over grass surface. Nyx felt her stomach drop when the thugs looked back over at her, they began to whisper to each other. Their lips moves fast, but Eitri's and Warren's were faster. She could read the thugs lips easy.

"I knew she was something, but blood gems? This keeps getting better and better." One whispered to another who nodded quickly in agreement. The leader turned to them. "Now, now men--she's still a lady. We can't scare her or she'll might freeze you to the bone." He whispered. I felt my lips purse a bit, that wouldn't be a bad idea, but she didn't think she would thaw them out anyways. She stiffened when they turned back to her.

"Princess, relax." The leader took a step further. Nyx glared and she gowled lightly. The leader sighed and stopped.

"I don't want to make you upset your highness. But we have to...talk about somethin gvery important." He said gently. His smile was warm and his stance was unthreating. Nyx unwillingly felt herself relax a bit.

"I don't want to talk. Leave me alone." She glared. The leader's smile fell as well as his arms, "Listen Nyx, I know what you are. What's inside of you. Your friends with the scales can be pretty profitable also." He smirked when she twitched a bit. Nyx felt her control slipping from the tigh grasp she usually has. Everyone knew that they should never threaten her friends. The thug continued, "So, just come along nice and quiet so no one will be hurt." He neared her.

Nyx's eyes glazed over and her jaw set, "I am not going _anywhere_ with you." She whispered darkly. The annoyances felt a chil drape over them and a fog slowly covered them all. Some felt their hearts drop when all they saw were moon-silver eyes peering back at them, the leader kept his cool somewhat. "Don't move at all. We're in her territory now." He ordered them. Nyx stood shakily, counting ways she could take out the men easily with no bloodshead. Nyx, surprised at herself, shook the violent thougths from her head. _'All I should worry about is how I am going to make it back to the festival and find Eitri. I can't keep this cold or they'll freeze.' _She thought to herself cursing.

Nyx turned on her heel and began to stumble up the hill. When she took another step, she yelped when something embedded in her arm. She held the wound and saw a single arrow, the tip hardening from her blood.. Anger flared and she heard soft crackling, and a small shout before everything went quiet. Nyx paniced and quickly erased the fog, making an deathly whisper over the land. Nyx fell to her knees when she saw every man frozen with nervous looks on their faces. Nyx whimpered quietly, praying to whoever was listening that she didn't kill them.

"NYX?!"

She flinched when her name was yelled, she turned and saw Eitri with his hands cupped over his mouth as he shouted and his eyes scanned the ground. Nyx licked her blue lips and blinked when the ice over her pupils finally melted, "H-Here!" She called back. Eitri saw Nyx crumbled on the ground, wiping at her eyes. He cursed softly when he saw the ice statues of the men from earlier. So they were after Nyx.

Eitri sent a heated wave at them, quickly melting the ice. The attackers fell onto the ground, sobbing and shivering. Eitri sneered at them, serves them right. Turning back to Nyx, he took a tissue from his pocket and tilted her head up; gently dabbing her eyes, he spoke gently.

"I know you maybe upset, but I was worried." He mumbled softly. Nyx pushed the hand away and leaned lazily agasint him. Eitri, surprised by the action stood stock still. He would have to talk to his parents in the morning about Nyx's condition. Nyx opened her eyes and saw a breeze with a few sparks in it carefully carrassing the shivering men. As soon as she noticed the spark in the breeze, the Summer's smell came back into her nose. Dolphines swiming, flowers blooming, wheat farms blowing west. Nyx felt her panic die away, leaving her in a dazed state.

Eitri felt he slacken and felt her beathes even out, she fell asleep. He sighed and picked her up bridal style, looking over to the fallen men, he frowned. When they get back to the castle, he could send some guards out to pick them up and interrogate them. But for now, it's time to get back to the others and head back to the Palace. Eitri jumped when he heard a sharp whistling and popping sounds, he calmed when he rea;ozed the fireworks started. The colors lite up the sky and civilians cooed and cheered.

Eitri looked down at Nyx who slept peacefully threw the booming noises, she looked younger than she already did. When she shifted adn frowned when she disturbed her arrow wound, he snapped out of his daze and began to treak back to the group.

He would have to talk to Nyx's parents soon.

* * *

**so? what did you think? i know it may semed to be a bit rushed and off, but my internet at home has been off so i had to try to finish it at school!**

**i get points for that right? LOL**

**thank you to all who reviewed! **

**oh, i have another request, please explain the process of me getting a beta reader? i need one, but i have no idea how to get one! it would be greatly appricated!**

**love you all,**

**D.M.**


	6. Preparation

**Chap:6**

**Elements of Peace**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and characters of this story.**

**Warning: Have no clue LOL!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while!**

**Thanks to who reviewed! Love Ya!**

**AND DUE TO PERSONAL PURPOSES, THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD ****TYMEQUEEN!**

**WITH OUT THIS ONE HERE, I WOULD BE LAZY AT CERTAIN TIMES I AM NOT, AND I WOULDN'T HAVE TOLD A PERSON HOW I FELT ABOUT THEM!!!**

* * *

Nyx yawned softly into her hand and swung her legs over the bed and into the fresh blanket of snow that meet her every morning. She flinched when she jolted her injured arm. Last evenings events flooded her mind and she bit her lip, why was she acting so...emotional? Her mother always used to scold her and tell her that it wouldn't be bad if she smiled a bit more.

Her father encouraged the coldness, playfully joking that it would keep boys away from his presious Snow flake. Nyx went threw her morning routine before she slipped on comfortle Palace wear, since she was sure Eitri wouldn't bother taking her anywhere. The thought of the prince paused her in her task of combing her hair free of ice. Was he upset with her? She did snap at him for no reason. She sighed and placed the comb onto the dresser, avoiding her reflection.

She had to apologize!

Nodding her head, she snatched her robe from a nearby chair and whisked out of her room with a small winter's chill following behind her. Guards looked her way as she trotted down the hallway briskly, everyone she passed she gave a reassuring smile and a small hello. The servants smiled back a bit nervously and returned to their task. Nyx got lost for a little bit before she remembered the path she ran trying to get away from Eitri the second day they met. When large, golden double doors appeared with a large elegant 'E' shining in her face, she froze up. What if he didn't forgive her? What if she ruined their friendship?! She bit her lip at the thought, it would be horrible if she obliterated something that was best for everyone around them.

Nyx sucked up all her courage and knocked on the door. Closing her eyes, she expected the door to be wretched open and Eitri spittign fire at her.

Nothing...

She knocked again, but this time there was some shuffling and a thump before a dishelved Eitri opened the door wipping his eyes. Nyx quickly looked away, he had no shirt and only wore silk pajama pants. His hair was toussled, yet cute on him. Suddenly, Nyx felt silly; of course he was sleeping! She was a natural early bird! Nyx avoided his gave and fiddled with the belt of her robe. Finally, she forced her lips to move.

"I...a-apologized for, um, being rude...last night." She said softly. Eitri blinked in confusion before an understanding look came over to his features. He smiled and moved out of the way, guesturing her in. "You can make it up to me by spending the morning with me." He said. Nyx smiled shyly as she entered, it was weird going into the Prince's room when he invited her. Nyx watched as he quickly made his bed before he walked over to the table with two mugs and breakfast plates. She rose a brow at him. Eitri smiled sheepisly.

"I knew you were coming by...so I prepaired." He shrugged sipping the steaming tea. Nyx looked away, she was that pridictable? Eitri was quick to cheer her up. "I accept your apology even though there is nothing for you to apologize for." He said waving her off. Nyx blinked and turned her attention to the steaming eggs, bacon, and smoked ham on her plate. Eitri turned to his plate and began to eat, He didn't eat like Prince. He slurped his tea just ike the rest of the Palace, and he actually got a smudge on his shirt. They sat in silence, the sounds of forks scraping the plate filled the air around them.

"You should eat Nyx." Eitri looked up at her threw his lashes, no playful tone entered his voice. Nyx looked down at her full plate and wondered where to start. So she began to nibble at the ham. Eitri, pleased with the action, turned to the window and watched as some guards did their early training routines. Nyx followed their gaze and was amazed to see Cein and Gammey out there.

"They have it bad." She mumbled before she caught herself. Eitri looked over to her with a small smile, "I noticed that. Lei feels strongly for Cein and Nick is very....careful with Gammey." He laughed. Nyx chuckled a bit also, Eitri turned to her and froze. Nyx didn't have her hood on, her hair sparkled vividly in the morning's light and her skin glowed a bit. Her bluish tint was fading day by day--no doubt from the unforgiving sun--and her smile was just as warm as his mother's.

"--tri?"

He blinked a bit, Nyx was staring back at him with a confused and a bit concerned expression. He shook his head at the silent question before sipping his tea casually. Nyx pushed the plate away from her, she really didn't eat in the mornings. She just wasn't that hungry too. Nyx blinked when the plate was pushed back to her, she rose her eyes to see that Eitiri was staring at her with the same serious look she saw when he gave orders. "I am not that hungry." She told him, not knowing why she hushed her tone. Eitir said nothing, he reached over and snatched a piece of steaming ham from her plate.

"Your parents are coming to visit you." He informed her. Nyx looked to him with a smile, "Really? When are they going to arrive?" She asked excited at the fact that she would see her parents. Her time in the Summerplains had tooken a toll on her, emotionally and even a bit physically. Eitri chuckled a bit and placed his chin on his hand, "Soon hopefully, we haven't recevied an anwser yet." He shrugged.

Nyx deflated a bit, letters normally took time to reach the destination in the Icelands since the weather was always so bad.

"Are they coming because of what happened last night?" She asked softly. Eitri hummed in response, when he opened his mouth to state that she wasn't in trouble, a knock came to the door. "Come in." He called. In came his mother and father, also dressed in their night clothes. They seemed to be surprised when they saw Nyx in the chair across from their son, they exchanged a glance before they both smiled.

"Good morning Nyx! What a wonderful surprise." Dulcina kissed the girl's cheeks. Nyx saw light steam come from the contrast of skin heatings, but it wasn't uncomfortble at all. Warren patted her head gently and turned to his son. "I am glad to see you two are finally bonding." He stated. Eitri laughed a bit, letting his mother tangle her fingers in his hair. Nyx smiled a bit making Dulcina coo softly, "I am glad you decided to wear your hair free." She said softly going over to tangle her figners in Nyx's hair.

Nyx blushed softly when Warren joined his wife. "She's right you know." he stated. Eitri stared at her intently again, the same gaze from earlier. Nyx shuffled under the Summer Royal's attention, if her hair would catch all of their attention, she would have thought twice. Warren snapped out of his daze first, "Well, we'll leave you two alone now. Come along sweetie." He grabbed Dulcina's hand and moved her up and out of the room. Nyx and Eitri sat in silence, her still picking at what was left on her plate and Eitri looking over his cup at her.

"Today, you will come to the training grounds with me." He murmured as if in thought. Nyx nodded slowly, she didn't know why he told her that. She and the girls would always go to the training grounds with the girls. Eitri caught her action and he chuckled leaning in with a sparkle in his eyes.

"No, no, no, you don't understand. Your going mainly because I want to teach you how to throw a decent punch." He stated. Nyx looked at him as if a dragon just spruted from his torso.

"Why? I don't need--

"Ah, ah, ah. Ever since the run in from the people last night, you need to learn how to defend yourself other than your ice." Eitri was serious. Nyx sighed softly, rolling the tea cup aroudn her fingertips. "I like my ice." She mumbled pouting a bit. Eitri chuckled warmly, seeing her sink more into her chair he smiled. He was aware of the sway he brought to her when she was upset.

"Will the others have to pratice too?" She asked not happy with the fact at all. Eitri shrugged, "Depends. But you have too, no question about it." Eitri left no room for argument. Nyx huffed softly. "Fine. Though I don't see the point." She mumbled. Eitri rose a brow before standing. Nyx followed suit, and as soon as she did, he pulled her to his chest. Her heart spiked in beat and her cheeks warmed. Eitri looked down at her emotionlessly, maybe a bit frustrated.

"You deserve to be safe. What would have happened if you blacked out? What do you think they would have done to a sleeping girl? A sleeping girl of Royal status?" He pulled back and grabbed her shoulders. He could see the late fear in her eyes, but he was a bit guilty for scaring her. He sighed and bowed his head, squeezing her shoulders. "What would have happened to me? Surley you understand that I would _have_ kill them." He stated darkly.

Nyx was a bit unsettled by his tone, but ignored it. He was just a concerned...friend. Nyx reached up and closed her hands over his wrists gently, Eitri looked up at the contact. Nyx smiled at him warmly as she reached out. Eitri felt her hands up his face and pushed up until he was standing at his full height.

"What was the most important thing was that whatever they wanted to happened never happened." She pointed out. She saw the understanding develop into his eyes and she offered another smile.

"You don't have to worry about me so much. You're a good friend." Nyx said softly. Eitri mumbled something before he finally pulled away.

"Your still going to learn how to defend yourself." He stated turning away from her. Nyx sighed in defeat and stood, it was about time for her to get some real clothes on. Cein and Gammey must be wondering where she was anyway. "I'll meet you outside when your dressed." She stated softly before leaving out of the Prince's room with a soft click of the door. Eitri took deep breathes as he picked up Nyx's half empty cup. Unwillingly, the thought of the men who tried to take away Nyx came into his head and he threw the cup at the wall with an angry grunt. Glass pieces flew everywhere, yet he wasn't phased at all.

"I am going to get anwsers." Eitri stomped over to his wardrobe and picked out a simple outfit. He felt as if he should visit his prisoners.

**. : ^.^' : .**

Nyx looked from under the tree she was sitting at, the afternoon sun glaring back at her. Eitri wasn't back from his 'task' as the servants informed her. He made such a big fuss about her learning how to fight hand to hand, yet...he's not here. _'Apparent'y he had something better to do.'_ She thought to herself. Nyx shook her head, she shouldn't think like that. He just lost time. Nyx looked up and saw Cein and Gammey giggling as they pretended to not understand a certain stance or force of a punch, making their other halfs take a place behind them and reajust them. A spark of envy sparked in Nyx's stomach. Again, she forced the thought from her head.

"Your higness?" Nyx's head snapped up and she saw a man she was sure she never seen before. He was handsome. Curley dark amber hair, onyx colored eyes traced her every move with a calculating and concerned look. Lightly tanned skin stretched over muscles of the tall man, when he spoke again, she finally remembered to look at his face. She never seen him around this place before.

"Um....?" She anwsered oh-so smartly. The man laughed softly and his eyes twinkled with laughter.

"Ah, I forgot you have never seen me before without my helmet." His smile didn't fall. Suddenly something clicked. Nyx took her book and rose it above his eyes, covering the upper part of his face. "Draven!" She spoke quietly. Draven nodded and looked out from behind the book, "Correct! The Prince is busy with a--

"Task? I know. If I knew he wouldn't show up, I wouldn't have stayed out here for so long." Nyx didn't mean to grumble at the guard. He was only trying to help, but she couldn't shake off the rejection. He made all of that fuss! For what?! Just to have her wait outside...in the sun...without any of her cloaks. Her heart dropped. Her hair was shinning brightly, drawing the training guards attention to her until she waved meekly, startling them and trying to cover up their staring by punching a companion. She was waisting her time...

"I am going back to my room." She stood and picked up her trusty book. He never seemed to desert her. Nyx looked back when she felt a hand take her by the forearm, looking over her shoulder, Draven's pleading eyes begged her not to go. "What's wrong?" She asked softly. Draven caught himself and quickly took back his hand, moving it to his side her looked away.

"Well, having you outside...makes me content. I was wondering perhaps, would you like for me to escort you to the library?" Draven asked. Nyx cocked a brow, "The library?" She questioned. Draven nodded and smirked lightly as he leaned in close to her. "The Royal's library." He whispered to her. Nyx's ears prickled from the heated breath, his scent was diffrent from Eitri's...musky. Hot, musky, and...grass? Nyx's eyes fluttered a bit and she felt her mind swirl a bit. "T-The Royal's...l-library?" She responded trying to pull away. His hand held fast.

"The Royal's library holds greater tomes that what they provided you with. You will find the best entertainment from the endless books they have there." He continued to speak softly into their ear. Nyx pulled at her arm again, wanting to get away from the smell that was filling her head. It wasn't the gentle, dizzing or soothing scent that Eitri gave off. This was overpowering, forceful and sultry. Nyx's eyes snapped open and she quickly pushed him away. This caused a few guards to stop their training and come closer, ready to intervine if Draven tried to force anything onto Nyx.

"Thank you for the information...I'll check it out later, I have to find Eitri." Then she pulled away. Cein and Gammey joined her side quickly and began to ask her if she was was okay. Nyx nodded to their questions, not quiet listening. She was still upset about the fact that Eitri hadn't shown up. Gammey and Cein knew she was upset, they didn't say anything when they saw Eitri jogging out to them. Nyx glared at him, thankful that her friends went back to their training. Eitri winced when she folded her arms, she was not happy with him beind late.

"Have a wonderful time with whatever you ere doing Eitori?" Nyx asked cooly. Eitri stared, how could Nyx even know his full name?! She was very upset with him. He tired to smile, but it came off more nervous than he intended. "You don't understand Nyx, I had to...do something." He looked away briefly.

Nyx rose a brow and the air around her chilled. "Is that so?" She asked softly, her shoulder's slumped. "I have to go for something in the library." She said softly. Eitri caught her hand when she tried to walk away.

"Wait, Nyx...I was late because I was, uh, talking to the men who tried to take you." He admitted. Nyx rose a brow and turned to him fully. "What did they say? Did they tell you anything?" She asked softly. Eitri gulped a bit.

"Well, they didn't. So their in prison with our best guards." He mumbled. He didn't know Nyx's views on this situation, but then again, he didn't know why he was so afriad to admit what he was doing. Out of all his years with suitors, he never was hesitent to speak his mind. Nyx cocked her head to the side and looked over to Cein and Gammey for help...of course, they were with thier other halfs. When she opened her mouth to speak, a jogging guard came their way. Eitri followed her stare and turned, he stood high and strong, noticing the familar crest on the guard's armor. He was a messenger.

"Your highness, a letter." He handed over the document to Eitri. Eitri gave him a once over before he opened the letter and read under his breath. Nyx watched as toxic-green eyes ran over the lines. Nyx tired to look over his shoulder, but he was too tall for her to even _hope_ she could. Suddenly, his arm pulled her tightly to his side and he offered the letter to her.

Nyx felt her eyes widen, mouth drop, throat cloak and her hearing go mute.

_'Dearest Nyx,_

_Your father and I understand your histroy with your Uncle Edwin and Cousin Ruby, so of course we couldn't decline their offer of coming with us to the Summerplains to visit you and Eitroi._

_Please do not be to upset with us (Seeing as your father had enough of his brother) and try to ignore anything they say...._

Nyx's arm dropped to her side. Not Edwin and Ruby! She hated them! They always teased her about her looks, her personality, and worse of all, her ice. Saying it didn't have the shine that Ruby's had, or her hair was too shiney, not the perfect shine Ruby's had, or how she should try to be more pretty...like Ruby. Nyx turned to Eitri, her hair leaving a stream of snowflakes at the sudden action.

"Tell them I am not going to meet them if Edwin and Ruby are going." She stated. Eitri rose a brow after he watched the messenger strut away, "What do you mean? They're your family." He responded. Nyx looked away from him and into the sun when she spoke, "Family means nothing when they don't see you as kin." She said softly. Eitri frown deepened at her tone.

"Nyx...are you okay?" He questioned reaching out for her. Nyx began to walk without saying anything more to him. Eitri looked to Cein and Gammey who had worried looks on their faces. He folded his arms behind his back, sending a look to Lei and Nick. The guards looked to their girls before nodded and trotting off sending looks over thier shoulders. Cein's eyes turned sharp and Gammey's placed her hands on her waist.

"What?" Gammey snapped finally. Eitri rose a brow, he heard word how fiery Gammey was from Nick. "Nothing, I take it you two know the infamous Ruby and Edwin?" He said casually. Cein eyes narrowed, "If we did, we wouldn't tell you. It's not our place to say, if Nyx didn't want you to know, we won't tell you." Cein looked to her nails. Eitri rose a brow before he smirked slyly.

"I know you to aren't her Ladies-in-waiting. I could have you sent back to your homes for impersonation and putting Princess Nyx in trouble." He stretched and looked dully to the enraged eyes of Gammey and Cein. "It's your call. It'll hurt Nyx badly to have you sent away." He continued. Cein held a hand out for him to keep his next statement in check, "Fine then. But, you can't tell her we told you." Her eyes softened just a bit. Eitri dropped his stance, "Just between us." He murmrued.

Cein took a spot under a tree and Gammey leaned agaisnt it, her full coral lips in a pout. Cein sighed as she spoke, "Nyx was never very close to her family. Her mother and father, yes, but others didn't treat her well because of her ways." Cein looked out into the field, her eyes telling so many unspoken secrets, "Edwin and Ruby are on her Father's side, so they are proud and arrogant." Cein's fist tightened. Gammey picked up, "They hated Nyx because so many in the Icelands have a deep conection with her, they believe it's wrong since those of Royal status would never be caught talking to her." Gammey scratched her wavey hair.

Eitri gave a thoughtful hum while Gammey continued, "Edwin would always compare his daughter--Ruby--to Nyx, about hair, poise, looks, everything. Nyx just didn't like them ever since." Gamey finished. Eitri nodded to himself. It would be a disaster for Nyx if the meeting was just dinner, they needed a distraction. He smiled at them, plan formulating in his head.

"Thank you girls. Now, You can go attend to your Lady-in-waiting duties." His smile turned into a grin, making the girl's mirror his expression. But before they strutted off to Nyx, Cein turned serious. "Treat Nyx right." Then they were gone. Eitri lingered a bit, watching as the guards slowly began to gather their things and make their way back to their posts. Eitri nodded to himself once again before he began to make his way back to the Palace, whistling a low tune.

**. : ^.^'' : .**

"What's all this?" Nyx stopped a maid and gustered to the gleaming decorations that other servants were putting up in the grand ball room. Nyx couldn't see the ending of the large room, it was almost like once of the fields that were outside. The maid gave her a confused look, "I thought you would know your highness, the prince ordered a grand dance!" She smiled blissfully. "Everyone is invited, of course." She said hurridley when she saw Nyx's frown. Nyx, catching the other's expression hurried to smile at her and grabbed her hands.

"Th--I am happy you informed me of this. I would have been in the dark." Nyx smiled as warmly as she could. The maid looked shocked before she beamed back, "Your happiness makes me happy your highness." The maid said softly. Nyx have the soft hands a quick squeeze before letting go, "Please, call me Nyx. 'Your Highness' makes me sound...mean." Nyx scrunched up her nose. The maid, once again, showed her surprise. "Of course...N-Nyx." She said silently before she scurried off.

Nyx stared after her for a moment before she walked off to find one person who she knew would have all of the anwsers. Nyx stopped a nearby helping guard, quickly, he stood at attention. "Yes your--

"Nyx." She jumped in. The guard stumbled before he regained his balance. "Yes...Nyx?" She could tell her name felt strange on his tongue and his nervousness marked her also. "Have you seen Dulcina anywhere?" She asked. The guard looked to his left before he nodded a bit, pointing around the corner and to the kitchen. "She's making sure all of the food is perfect." He said softly. Nyx smiled warmly at him, "I appreciate this." Then she was off. _'Jin was right! Saying thank-you doesn't make me feel as nice as saying something else!' _She thought to herself as she trotted down the corridor.

"Nyx? Getting a snack?"

Nyx turned and saw it was Draven, her smile slowly fell and she settled with just a nod. She didn't want to be alone with him, not after what happened in the court. Draven easily fell into stride with her, not missing a beat. He was silent, which Nyx happy until the reached the grand kitchen. It was a frenzy, Dulcina running around to give gentle instruction to the cooks, and servants who were doing a frantic job. When Nyx opened her mouth to call out to her, a hand clamped down on her shoulder. When she looked behind her, it was Warren.

"What's going on?" She finally forced out. Warren chuckled warmly and sent a look to Draven. The guard bowed and quickly left, Warren turned back to Nyx.

"I am not sure but Eitri insisted we have a ball on the day your parents arrived! We're not sure what brought this on." Warren said nervously. Nyx tilted her head to the side as she thought. What would make Eitri want to throw a ball for her parent's arrivel? Wouldn't it be better if it was just a dinner or something? _'Or something I can excuse myself from if Edwin start up with Ruby.' _Her colder side pointed out. Nyx quickly pushed away the thought when she felt soft, summer hands cup her cheeks. Dulcina rose Nyx's head and smiled gently.

"Don't you worry about a thing little one! I have a perfect dress that would do wonders for you, You'll be the talk of the ball!" Dulcina assured. Nyx couldn't help but to smile at the Queen--noting she took her by surprise--and held the warmer hands firmly, sure to hold back her cold. Not even steam rose from the contrastings skins.

"I am very grateful for all you've done for me." She asked softly. Dulcina beamed and looked to her husband who was glowing with sastifaction. Nyx was about to say more, but Dulcina shooed her out and suggested she should try finding Eitri. Sighing as she realized she was on another hunt for some anwsers, Nyx made her way down to Eitri's personal training room. The first time she was there, nothing held intrest to her since she was held captive by cursed chains, but she did notice a few weapons that she would like to read about. When a large wooden door came into view, and hushed arguments came to ear, she knocked on the door.

The argument paused before a familar voice came out, "Who are you?" Rossa. Nyx's jaw set. "Nyx. Let me in Rossa." She ordered repressing the urge to stomp her foot. There was a small yelp and the door showed a shirtless Eitri. Nyx rose a brow at his apperance. Eitri looked down to himself and quickly shook his head at her silent question.

"I was training and she came in." Eitri pointed to Rossa who pouted. Nyx entered the room and noted a larger choice of weapons than before, then she turned to Eitri.

"What's this about having a ball?" She asked. Nyx could almost see the lie formulating in the Prince's head before he opened his mouth. Yet, she cut him off before he could even start, "Your mother and father told me about how your throwing a ball for my parent's arrival." Nyx crossed her eyes. Eitri stuttered before his shoulders slumped in defeat. Nyx was the only one who could see his true intentions. Eitri turned sharply to Rossa, "Leave, I want to talk to Nyx alone." He barked. Rossa didn't bat an eye as she stomped her foot.

"And the ball?" She asked making it clear that she wasn't moving until she gotten a clear anwser. He rolled his eyes and sighed, once again, in defeat. "Fine then. You can go, and bring whoever you like." Eitri waved her away in annoyance. Rossa squealed and bolted off, chatting about what dress she should wear to the orbs of lights that followed her. Eitri turned to Nyx finally, still unaware of his lack of shirt.

"I just wanted to make you feel...comforbtle. That's all." Eitri insisted. Nyx was still a bit put off, although she was touched byr the fact that he would care enough to throw a _ball _for her parents arrival. Sighing and finally looking away, Nyx mumbled, "Fine...just put on a shirt." She mumbled. Eitri rose a teasing brow, "My being half naked bothers you?" He teased huskily. Nyx blushed and stuttered.

"N-No! Well, yes, but....hush." Nyx pouted slightly threw her embarrasment when she saw him burst into merry laughter. Eitri continued to laugh, "It's only a joke Nixie." He said using her nickname. Nyx rolled her eyes and slapped at his shoulder and turned away.

"What do you think that I will wear to this ball? It's full of Summer Fae and in case you didn't notice, my dresses aren't up to date with the others." Nyx pointed out. Eitri pouted at her, "You already know that my mother will be the one to dress you for the ball." He said as he placed the sword back onto the display.

Nyx watched him with wary eyes, "You allowed Rossa to bring some Fae with her...just how many people will be there all together?" Nyx asked softly. Eitri scratched the back of his head and avoided his eyes. "A few...a hundred, maybe even more." Eitri mumbled softly. her eyes widened and she stared at him as if he grew a second head. "E-Eitri--

"I know you don't do well in crowds, but that's okay! They won't talk to you too much or anything. The only thing is males may want a dance for you. A Summer Royal's tradition." Eitri held her by her shoulders and grinned at her. Nyx narrowed her eyes at him, "I hate dancing with people I barley know." She mumbled. Eitri tilted his head to show his confusion. Nyx's cheeks color slightly at the silent statment _'You danced with me on the third day we met.' _

"The only reason I danced with you was because I knew your name. I won't know everyone's name!" Nyx huffed. Eitri shook his head and his smiled fell. All amusment gone, he spoke in a demanding tone. "Nyx, trust me, you know no one will hurt you. If it makes you feel etter, I'll have extra guards posted at the entrances and in the corners. Us Summer Fae are well know for throwing together a perfect Ball before nightfall." He said softly. Nyx bowed her head, stomach fluttering heavily from his protective tone.

"What if they see them?" She asked determind not to go to the ball. "Then I'll instuct them to wear casuals and dance with others." He shurgged a bit. Nyx bit her lip, twisting her hands around each other. Eitri sighed and tilted her head up, seeing unshed tears. She was this afraid of parties?

"Nyx, tell me, what makes you so afraid of going to this Ball?" He asked softly. Nyx bit her lip and a single tear ran down her face, Eitri caught it before it could harden. "I just don't want to see Edwin and Ruby." She said softly. Eitri frowned.

"We can ban them from entering the Summerplains if you like." He offered all serious. Nyx's head snapped up to look at him.

"You would do that?" Nyx asked. Eitri nodded, "If that would make you..." Eitri trailed off. Nyx shook her head, a bit pleased with the thought that he would actually forbid her uncle and cousin from setting foot in the Summerplains just because they made her uncomfortble. Nyx sighed, ashamed of herself that she was actually crying about seeing her other family. She would just have to deal with it since she was the wife of the Summerplains Prince.

"I am over-reacting. Something I've been doing a lot lately." Nyx murmured. Eitri shook his head, "Nothing to worry about anyway. I'll make sure everything is okay Nyx." Eitri said softly. Nyx nodded and blushed again. Eitri let her go and watched as she quietly slipped out of the room. Sighing, he sat on a bench and looked over to his left.

"You can come out now father, she's gone." He enough, Warren came out of a corner with a sheepish smile.

"I couldn't help but to listen in son." He chuckled. Eitri couldn't hold the smile and soft laugh from escaping him. His father was always nosey when it came to him and alone time with the females. Warren took a seat next to his son and smiled softly. "You are willing to do alot to make Nyx comfortble at the Ball." He threw out casually. His son scowled lightly not giving a response for his statment. Patting his son on the back, he stood and offered a hand.

"It'll be okay son, everything will be clear soon enough." He said softly. Eitri nodded a bit and sighed as he accepted his father's hand.

"Well, I should start getting ready." He mumbled.

Warren laughed.

* * *

"Ow! Gammey!" Nyx rubbed the pricked spot on her wrist. Nyx knew that Gammey was the best when it came to dress designs, and since Dulcina was busy--meaning she couldn't find the Queen anywhere--they just decided to do the wardrobe themselves. Gammey was no novice when it came to Season fashions. Cein was taking care of the jewls while Gammey brutally stabbed her with her needle. Gammey pouted, "Stop being such a baby Nixie, I am almost done."

Nyx huffed, "But that one really hurt." She mumbled. Gammey rolled her eyes and grabbed another parchment to be connected to Nyx's sleeve, "Maybe if you stop moving so much, you won't get pricked so much." She mumbled in concentration. Nyx looked over to the full body mirror, she looked so _different_. Nyx never let Gammey and Cein dress her up so much, but the ball called for it. "I am nervous." She said softly. Cein looked up from her work on the necklace.

"Don't be Nixie, you told us yourself that Eitri was willing to banish Edwina and Rudy from setting foot in the Summerplains!" Cein said smirking at the nicknames they came up with for the horrible duo. Nyx couldn't help but to smile at that also, "I know, but what if I do something that makes them stare? You know how I hate when others stare." Nyx felt panic rising. Gammey gave her a warning poke with the needle, "Hey, none of that! They're goign to stare _regardless_ Nyx, your the Prince's bride." Gammey stated. Nyx bit her lip, finding that she did that a lot lately.

"I guess you two are right. But I feel silly in this dress." Nyx mumbled heat rising to her cheeks. While her normal dresses and cloaks came up to her collar bone and gave no definition to her chest, this dress did the opposite. It didn't have clevage, but it was close to it. Gammey smirked, "I bet Eitri won't think that." She said sing-song. Nyx wanted to swat at her, but that would make another prick came to her and she didn't want that.

Cein came behind her and draped the necklace around her neck. "Beautiful! I can't wait for everyone to see you, Nyx will be the star of the Ball!" Cein giggled. Gammey huffed and nodded, staring thoughtfully at Nyx's hair.

"Now...what can we do about the hair?"

* * *

**So? what you think? sorry it's been so long! but here it is! **

**REVIEW!**


	7. The Ball

**Chap:7**

**Elements of Peace**

**Disclaimer: Umm....not exactly what I am disowning here.**

**Warning: Nothing much I guess**

**Thank you to all who reviewed, they made me very happy! Sorry it's been a while!**

**HAPPY READING!!!**

* * *

"I think I feel sick." Nyx said softly to Cein. Her and Gammey followed behind her as she waited behind the large double doors. She could hear the laughs, murmurings, and tap of dancing feet behind them. In a few moments, someone will announce her and Eitri's arrivel. They were across from each other, a case of elegant stairs leading to a single flat that'll take them down to the final grand stairway. So many possibilities were going threw her head, she would stumble and be sent barreling down the stairs, or she would miss her signal and simply stand there.

"Your not sick, those are just butterflies in your stomach." Gammey mumbled fixing Nyx's headpiece. Nyx took a few calming breaths as she heard Dulcina quiet the party and began her speech. Her pulse was in her ears. This was too much! Turning to Gammey, she spoke, "I-I don't think I can do it Gammey." She whispered. Gammey rolled her eyes, it was hard enough to coax Nyx out of her room.

"Oh please Nyx. You'll be fine. All you have to do is walk a few paces and then get a hold of Eitri, then he'll lead you two down." Gammey backed away slowly when she finally got the hairpiece to obey her. When Nyx opened her mouth to respond, her doors opened. Stiffining she waited until the crystal lights gleamed on her, standing tall and blinking her eyes of tears, she stepped forward. Across from her, she could see Eitri. He had his hair free, and was wearing an a white tunic who sleeves reached his wrists and loose pants with gold trimming. Taking a deep breath, she began her path to him.

Eitri wasn't....moving.

He was just staring at her...eyes wide, his lips parted. Nyx slowly began to panic, that was, until Warren came behind his son and nudged him forward. Eitri looked back at him before he began to catch up. Suddenly, it was too fast. Nyx and Eitri reached for each other, fingertips brushing almost intimatly before they finally grabbed hold of each other's hands. Eitri began to walk backwards and down the stairs, holding both of Nyx's hands in his own. Nyx couldn't help but to meet his gaze, his eyes were almost toxic to her. The green almost other wordly, not ever seen unless you looked directly at him. Grass seemed to loose it's luster when compared to Eitri's eyes, trees shy away when Eitri's eyes turned to them...maybe 'green' was based from Eitri's eyes and everything wasn't measuring up to it.

Nyx snapped out of her innerworld when she felt Eitri guid her to a pair of smaller throne chairs near the grand staircase. Above them was a large, marble in a canopy shape that held grander and larger throne chairs. For Warren and Dulcina. Taking a seat next to him, she settled her nerves. Looking out into the stream of Fae--Winter, Autumn, and even Spring-- that stared at them, talking behind burly and dainty hands. Lacey fans unfolded to hide their owner's gossiping lips. Nyx jumped, startled when a row of silk fell down in front of them. Blocking them from the eyes of the others as they turned once again to the Summer Royals.

"You look amazing."

Nyx felt a gentle breath agaisnt her ears. Looking over to Eitri, she smiled softly. "I am...glad you feel that way." She said softly. Eitri shook his head gently, "No...you don't understand at all _Nyx_." He whispered. Nyx gave shame to pure light. Her dress was long and flowing, hugging her curves gently almost as if she was inside a lover's embrace.

All white was the color of the divine gown, making her skin glow a bit. What caught his eye was she was actually wearing a dress that came below her collar bone! Sleeves came down to lace and covered her hands, the extra cloth over her basic design connected to them. Her head piece allowed a single diamond to hang between her eyebrows, dangling lightly when she moved her head. Her sparkling hair gleamed proudly in it's updo, pinned down by a pure diamond lotus clip. The corner of her eyes bared a small cut pearl, lying flat on her skin.

"You...don't understand how _livid_ you look Nyx." Eitri said tightly, almost annoyed she didn't understand how beautiful she looked.

Nyx lowered her lashes and her cheeks colored, "I am--

Nyx was cut off when the viel screen was pulled back, and the once orderly crowds were nod dancing madly to the music that she never noticed being played. Nyx looked out into the crowds, so many Fae gathered in one place. All sparkling and glowing as they chatted, danced, and laughed. Even children were copying their elders, dancing a bit messsily, yet gracefully. Without giving notice, Eitri took her hand in his and kissed the soft silk of the back of it.

"Will you honor me with a dance?" Eitri whispered. When Nyx didn't anwser, Eitri looked to her and saw she was staring out into the crowd of Fae, worry clear on her features. Looking out also, he saw nothing of importance. "Nyx?" He breathed her name softly. Nyx looked to him for a second before her eyes scanned the crowd frantically, "M-My parents...where are they?" She asked softly. Eitri rolled his eyes without out her knowing and pointed to a faraway door.

"They are there, your father wanted to wait and surprise you." Eitri told her. Nyx's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates befor she clutched his hands into his. "Please take me to them!" She pleaded. Eitri saw the raw pleading in her eyes and couldn't look away. Sighing and looking back out into the crowd, "We have to wait a few minutes, it wouldn't be a formal situation if we didn't act like to care about them." Eitri guestured to the Fae. Nyx nodded, understanding what this was meant.

"Okay..." Nyx looked out into the dancing Fae, wishing to at least see her parents. But, somethind did catch her attention. Nyx closed her eyes and groaned softly. Eitri traced her gaze and saw an older male Fae and a younger female Fae. The female Fae was older than Nyx, yet a lot younger than the male. She had long blonde hair that reached the small of her back, and fair skin. Her lips were pouty and painted a bold red, while her cheeks were flushed and slightly round. Her eyes were large and a stunning blue, complimenting her fitting blue ball room dress.

Eitri--having the keen eye of a tailor--could tell it was made only for her.

The male looked a lot like the female. Blonde hair, beautful blue eyes, healthy skin, tall and slim also. He was also dressed in blue, a baby blue tunic with slightly darker blue bottoms.

"Edwin and Ruby." Nyx mumbled. Eitri rose a brow, "I take it that they see you." Eitri waved back half heartedly at the couple who blew a kiss and bowed in theri direction. Nyx forced a smile and nodded her head to them, it was pretty nice to have some type of upper level on the two. Her eyes snapped to the door and she saw her father and mother sneaking out with smiles on thier faces. Nyx bounced in her seat lightly and Eitri looked over to her amused with the whole situation.

"Can we go see them now?" Nyx asked softly. Eitri nodded and stood, offering his arm. Nyx took it and dug her nails into it without thinking. It felt as if they would run away fro her if she wasn't fast enough. Eitri winced lightly, Nyx's grip was becoming a bit uncomfortble. They just made it down the stairs before they were spotted by her parents.

Eitri was forgotten as she made her way to her parents, hugging her father as tightly as she could, she felt him lift her up off her feet. Her mother, standing at a light distance, waited her turn to also show her daughter how much she missed her.

"How's my little snowflake?" Her father asked taking her underhis arm. Nyx was beaming with happiness, Eitri never seen her smile so hard before. Her teeth were perfect and as white as her home-land's bearings. "I am better now father." Nyx responded. Eitri ran his eyes over her parents, the Queen and King of the Icelands.

Her mother was wearing a dark blue dress that flowed down her body as if it was a water fall, ebony curls trailed after the corset strings of the dress. Her eyes were a coal black and surrounded by a light black, yet they were warm. Her skin had more of an bluish tint to it, making her deathly pale skin glow lightly. Dispite her title as the Ice Queen, she looked...warm.

Her father however....was threatning. Pastey pale skin and slick back black hair showed the natural shadows under his eyes and his coal pieces he called eyes. He was tall and thick, not wide though. He looked as if he was a warrior before was a king. A very good warrior. His muscles showed threw his celebration robes. If it wasn't for the smile he was giving everyone, Eitri would have been wary of him. How Nyx got her brown/blue skin was beyond Eitri since both of her parents looked to be the walking dead.

"You must tell me everything that's happened back home mother." Nyx grabbed her mother's hand pleadingly. She didn't miss the flicker of worry in her eyes before it was replaced by warming love.

"Your growing up so quick Nixie." Her mother placed a finger in the corner of her eye, above the sliced pearl. Nyx knew her mother was hiding something. Her mother would usually leap at the chance to discuss what she missed. When Nyx opened her mouth to speak, someone else inturputed her.

"Dearest Nyx, how dashing you look."

Edwin...

"Yes father, she resembles nothing that she used to look!"

And Ruby...

Nyx forced a painful smile and turned to her far away family. Edwin and Ruby looked as beautiful as ever, Edwin looked to gain a bit more weight though. But Ruby was as perfect and slender as ever. Ruby took her hands, skin not having the family's usual chill. Nyx wanted to shake her head at this. Ruby and Edwin 'secretly' hated their desent from the ice. They wanted to be Summer or Spring Fae. Though it cousted a fortune, they used all types of spells and charms to keep the pale away from their skin.

"You've grown so much _little_ Nyx." Ruby stressed her statment. Nyx smiled again, showing that the secret jab fell on hard skin. Eitri watched closley as they interacted with one another. It was clear they had a strained relationship with each other. He snapped out of his daze when Nyx's father turned to him.

"It's been a while Eitori. I haven't seen you since you were a baby setting skirts on fire." He chuckled. Eitri smiled weakly. Clearly he knew him, yet he never seen the man in his life!

"Yes, it's...been a while." Eitri said softly. Nyx's father laughed loudly and clapped him on the back in good nature making Eitri stumble forward a bit.

"You have a good heart Eitri, but don't feign memories." He sighed. Eitri smiled a bit, looking over to his mother and father who watched amused. Dulcina walked over to Nyx's mother. "Eolande! It's been too long." Dulcina grabbed her hands. Nyx saw friendly steam rise from the joined hands. Eolande nodded, her ebony curls bouncing with the motion. "It _has_ Dulcina." She agreed.

Warren walked over to her father, both of their smiles matching yet belong to totally diffrent beings, "Kalan, how is everythig?" He threw an arm around his friend's shoulder and they both talked in loud voices. Nyx and Eitri made eye contact and both smile, Nyx looked over his shoulder and saw Rossa talking with Ruby and Edwin.

She felt an arm sneak around her waist, "You worried for nothing Nyx." Eitri leaned down into her ear and whispered the words so softly. Nyx shivered a bit at the warm wind that filled her nose. "I...I-I suppose?" Nyx said softer than before. Eitri chuckled lightly and looked back to thier parents, they were all busy with trying to catch up, so they wouldn't be bothered. Yet, his eyes slid over to Nyx's cousin and uncle and noted that they were with Rossa.

_'That can prove troublesome.'_ He thought to himself. When he looked down at Nyx, he saw she was staring longinly out into the floor. Biting her lip. Smirking, he grabbed her veild hand gently, bringing it to his mouth. Nyx felt her cheeks heat up when she felt him kiss her hand lightly once again.

"Will you honor me _now_ with a dance?" He asked lowly. Nyx nodded and bowed her head, allowing him to lead her out to the floor. Fae cleaed a spot so a circle was around them. Fae didn't stop dancing as they watched closley to the Summer Prince and the Winter Princess.

Eitri wound his arm around her waist more snugly and brought her closer so their breathes mingles lightly. When Nyx offered her hand, he clasped it tightly and brought it agaisnt his chest. Nyx could feel his heat beating.

Strong and bold, mostly like him. Eitri laid his head on her shoulder and Nyx's gaze was filled with his elegant tunic cloth. They swayed gracefully. Barley even moving. Something about this moment seemed intiment. She felt her cheeks color when she hear Eitri hum the familar song he sang on the night they went to the festival.

"Your parents are very diffrent from you." He whispered to her. Nyx felt him pull her closer, almost as if to assure her it was okay, "Yes...they are more livley than I am." She peeked over and saw Ruby was dancing iin secret lust with a guard who looked a bit uncomfotble. A smile came to her lips, no wonder why no one would marry the girl, she would scare them off!

"Your improving on your dancing also I noticed." Eitri breathed deeply, he rested his head under her chin and took in the light scent that Nyx always seemed to carry with her. He smirked secretly when he felt Nyx take a nervous gulp. Nyx couldn't help the nervous smile that came onto her lips when he twirled her gently and brought her back.

"I haven't been dancing since the night you took me to the Mortal's world." She whispered. Eitri rose and stood to his full height. When he came closer, Nyx shrank away. Eitri held her tighter, "No, no, hold still." He soothed. Nyx did as told and saw him get closer and closer and stop. They stopped moving all together. Their lips were a hair away from each other as they stared at each other. What was he doing....?

"Nyx...I want to try something."

Nyx gave him a confused look, "What is it?" She asked a bit worried at the tone he used. Eitri eyes trailed over her face as he reached up to wipe a few free strands of hair away from her eyes. His touch lingered and so did the feeling of warmth, _real_ warmth. When his hand moved to the back of her neck, tangling his fingers in her hair that somehow freed themselves from Gammey's stern hand. B;unt nails scratched at her neck, almost tickling them.

"I want to try something...just to know how it feels." He continued. Nyx's mind was slowly fogging at the attention Eitri was giving her, she wasn't aware of the anxious stares they were getting. It just felt like he was the only one on the floor with her. Still she found the will to speak, "How what feels?" She asked, voice a mere whisper.

Eitri seemed to frown a bit, as if asking himself the same question. Nyx felt dissapointment when the hand from the back of her neck dropped, but only to cup her cheek. Nyx felt her heart race, Eitri took their joined hands and interwined them, frown still on his face.

"Nyx...do you think we could ever fall in love?"

Nyx's eyes cleared of their fog and she stared at him in shock. Nyx was doing her best to avoid the question that popped up everytime she was starin at him when he wasn't paying attention. Yet, somehow she convinced herself that to make this work for the Summerplains and Winterlands, she really didn't need love...even if it would have been nice. What brought this on? Was his worries similar to her own? Was he being rude to her just to try and push her away?

Eitri let his frown fade and his eyes softened. He could see her inner battle going on, chuckling softly he ran his thumb over her cheek. "Don't worry about it Nyx. It was just a--

"Yes."

It was Eitri's turn to be shocked. He then noted Nyx's soft hand was on his cheek, mirroring his motion with her thumb. When he looked at her, he couldn't see anything that related to doubt in her eyes. Her decision was stong enough to make him blink before he smile widley. "Oh?" He questioned. Nyx nodded, forcing herself to keep eye contact with him.

"Yes." That was all she could say to him yet it seemed to be enough because they picked up pace again. Sighing, she rested her cheek agaisnt his chest and stared out into the sea of Fae. _'They're my responsibility now.' _Nyx thought before feeling Eitri press his cheek to the top of her head.

_'They're_ our _responsibility now.'_

**. : ^.^ : .**

"So we just...watch them?" Nyx whispered to Eitri. In front of them on the darkened stage was various Fae doing their talent. Wither it be singing, dancing, reciting poety, acting, fighting each other, or even showing their talent for certian weapons-= they were doign it for them. The Summer and Ice Royals were stotic above them, not showing expression.

"That's right." Eitri's expression hadn't changed from it's stotic expression. Nyx didn't understand.

"...How do we show that we like it?" Nyx asked again. Eitri looked to her before his lips twitched slightly at her puppy dog expression. "We do nothing. They know automatically that we loved their performance, so it's just....a show." Eitri shrugged lightly. Nyx studied his features for a bit before relaxing into her seat and cooling her own expressions. A few acts went by quickly, Acrobats, illusonists, actors before the last performer came onto stage.

Nyx felt a twitch in her stomach when she saw the cloaked figure. She was uneasy about this one, they had themes for theri performances yet Nyx noticed they never covered their face.

"This trick is for the beautiful Ice Princess. I shall hope this will give you pleasure." The performer called out into the stands. Eitri frowned lightly, they never adressed Nyx by herself before. He watched closley.

The performer picked up a box and took off the lid. A flow of firework like sparkles came from it, making the young children of the Fae crowd coo and cheer. Dropping the box, he held out his hands, the sparks coming to join him around his forearms. Nyx squirmed in the seat, she never had the urge to shrink away like she did now.

"Eitri..." Nyx whined lightly when the performer turned to her with his hands outstretched. Eitri frowned deeper looking to Nyx's face, something about this wasn't right. Nyx was becoming restless and he could feel her trembling lightly. He heard a lone, violent breeze of wind and turned back to the performer.

Nyx's eyes were wide and she could feel herself panting, what was it about the scene that was so familar? It made her freeze and panic up as if...it happened before. When the man pulled his hood back revealing nothing but a neck. Nyx gasped as her entire body froze up.

A lone scream came from the crowd before wild shadows began to come up from the box. Nyx couldn't process anything other than being pushed down as a screeching shadow came zooming past over head. Her first concern was her parents, "E-Eitri?!" She cried when she felt his hand slip from his. Eitri crouched down next to her and looked over his shoulder.

"Stay here Nyx, don't move for nothing!" He ordered her, fire in his eyes. Nyx cried out and covered her ears when another shadow came forth, eyes wide she was able to detect the shadows gruesome teeth and she saw arms outstretch into claws. Nyx bowed her head and screamed again, ready for the sting of the claws that gleamed. Nyx's eyes snapped open when she heard Eitri give a roar and something was thrown over her head. She saw it was a mighty ball of pure fire, hitting the shadow monster right in his chest.

Nyx stumbled back when she saw the shadow swirl into it's self. She was panting heavily when she saw the whole display and was suddenly aware of the chaos going on below them. Fire orbs--similar to Eitri's--was flying everywhere. The Spring Fae was helping also, bouncing around and giving nimble punches and even throwing their own attack orbs. They resembled more of the light that came from the sun. Shaking, she looked back to Eitri who stood fully, throwing out Fire orbs as if they were treats. He leaned down close and whispered softly to her, "I mean it Nyx...stare here. Do not move for _nothing_." He ordered her once again.

Nyx couldn't feel the sloppy kiss to her forehead and the urgent whisper of 'Stay safe'. Nyx could only watch as Eitri leap off of the balcony and onto the stage where the performer was still producing Shadow creatures. Nyx crawled into a corner and tucked her knees to her chest, this wasn't suppose to happen...

_'This is just a dream...' _Nyx thought to herself rocking slightly. _'I am at home...in the garden...talking to Gammey and Cein--_

Her eyes snapped open...Gammey and Cein!

With new found power, she stood and looked over the balcony, knew the Shadow creatures were to occupied with the threatening Fire adn Light orbs than a simple Ice Royal. At the thought of her parents, she looked up, painfully balancing so she would bowl over. She could see her father and Eitri's father fighting off the larger of the creatures. Her father threw Ice orbs the size of her head at them. Warren was more of a upclose combater. She could see the edge of ice on the wall behind them and saw a faint edgs of ice.

Her mother must have used her ice sheild.

Looking back down at the fighting below her, she felt her knuckles tighten around the banister. How dare they ruin such a perfect event? Getting her courage into check, Nyx flitted down the stair case and hid under the wall hanging and narrowly missed a fire ball that was heading her way. Turning so she could peek out, she could see the men of the Spring and Summer Fae were fighting off the shadows while the female Fae were protecting the youngers and elders with their own bubble spells much like her mothers.

Nyx felt her hand run over something and did a double take on the weapon that was a Bow. Nyx learne dhow to use a cross bow when she was younger, and she was pretty sure she forgot the correct form...

_'It's like ridding a bike sweetie! You never forget...'_

Nyx allowed a small and empty smile to come onto her face when she heard her father's words in her head. Picking up the cross bow with shaky hands, she searched wildly around for arrows.

A screech caught her attention and she saw one of th Shadow creatures had cornered a little boy and his sister a few paces away from her. The little boy was standing shakily with a too-large sword in his hands while his little sister uselessly cupped her hands to try and ignite a proper protecton bubble.

Almost as if on auto piolet, Nyx narrowed one eye pulled her hand back and felt the stain of the Bow's string. When she released it, she then saw the creature falling in own body. Nyx then spotted a pure ice arrow in it's head. Not taking time to smile in victory, Nyx hurried over to the childeren and gathered them in her arms after placing the bow over her shouler.

Though Nyx never considered herself a fighter, she was a bit proud and surprised at herself. "Hold onto me okay?" She murmured to them. They both wrapped thier legs around her waist and both of their arms were around her neck. Pressing herself agaisnt the wall, she looked around. They were at least a dozen of protection bubbles, each containing the maximum of only a family.

_'Maybe if I could get them to squeeze together, it can make the sheilds stronger.' _She thought to hersekf in a flurry. Biting her lip, she sprinted to the nearest bubble which had five children and two women.

"Could you, perhaps watch--

"Of course Princess!" The woman allowed the childeren to run threw and they clutched onto her legs. Nyx then noticed that they were twins...

Staring into their eyes, she wondered what kind of creature would even think of hurting someone so...innocent. Her hand tightened around the Bow and she looked back out into the battle field. She quickly spotted Eitri and Draven fighting back to back. Glancing back to the children, she smiled briefly before she dashed off in the direction where she felt Gammey.

**. : Eitri : .**

I cursed when I saw Nyx running out to the aid of the small children, yet, I was glad they weren't harmed. Ducking swiftly, I avoided the swipe of the creature and stabbed him deep into the gut. The good thing about these things were that they were easily killed, yet there were so many of them that it really didn't matter.

"EITRI!"

I was too slow and was swipped up and thrown into a pillar. I cursed again and sat up, ignoring the broken glass in myback. When the creature rose to finish me off, I felt something wiz past my head and saw numorous holes in the creature before it imploded.

"Eitri, are you okay?" I felt gentle hands take hold of my shoulders. Looking up, I saw Nyx with black gunk all over her beautiful dress and face. She must have been slaying creatures like crazy because her eyes were almost a milkly silver and it only happened when she was feeling strongly about something. I smiled teasingly.

"My, what a little warrior I have." I grunted and stood with her help. Then I saw a Quiver on her back filled with ice arrows. She was certianly filled with surprises. "Didn't I tell you to stay safe and still?" I hissed at her. Nyx frowned but returned the teasing smile.

"I couldn't just sit back." Was all she offered before setting up another arrow. I then noted how her fingers were cut up and red. Looking down, I saw she long ago ripped the bottom half of her dress to move around more and she had various scrapes on her legs.

"Do you think I can make it?" My eyes flickered up to her and I saw she was holding the arrow to the Dark Magician that started this whole thing. I nodded, "Make sure to hit him hard." I murmured to her. Nyx narrowed one milky eye and she let the arrow fly. It was almost time had slowed down, the crystal-like arrow struck the man in the shoulder and he seemed to turn to us, his headless body bowing before it faded like a shadow.

Everything stopped...the screaming, bellowing, shouting, the whisp of weapons. Then quiet.

"IT WAS AN DISTRACTION! DRAVEN, GET YOUR PLATOON AND SCOUT THE AREA!" My father's voice broke the silence and urgent moaning and shuffling went around as Draven sprinted off.

"AHH!" I didn't realize that I was the one screaming until Nyx looked at me with horror. Then this blinding pain seared to my side, as if someone was poking around with my insides with a hot poker. I fell to mys side and curled up, but that only made me scream more.

May the Season Gods have mercy on my, I think I may be dying...

**

* * *

**

**Phew! what a long chapter! I hope you guys liked it and tell me what you thought about the Ball scene! **

**REVIEW!**


	8. NOTICE!

**. : NOTICE!! : .**

**Okay you guys, I know I haven't updated in a while and it's because someone broke into my house and stole all of my computers! **

**Kinda fucked up right? I had all of my future chapters on there too…so it's gonna take a while to replace them all. I should be getting a new one soon enough…**

**I am very sorry. But I have to make sure everything is in order. I really can't post anything at school because I only have a few minutes on the computer. So it's best for me just to put everything on pause.**

**I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN MY STORIES AND I WILL NEVER, **_**EVER **_**FORGET MY STORIES. **

**So just have patience with me please.**

**Again I apologize but some people in this world just don't understand the true meaning of a lock and key. **

**I love you all and thank you for supporting me with your reviews, fav. authors, fav stories! I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE YOU!!!**

**--**

**DaggerMut.**


	9. Another NOTICE!

**I'M TRYING TO START MY STORIES BACK UP!!**

**Okay, my school has computers**

**I have a free hour**

**And I love oreos!**

**When you combine that, you'll get my trying to start my stories back up!**

**Also, a side note, I have a new library card and I can use the computers over there!**

**So no one will hate me now!**

**I have to admit that I have a lot of cleaning up to do with these stories though, when I look back on some of the things I wrote, I was a crappy writer!**

**Sometimes!**

**So, expect to see DaggerMutt back on the prowl!**


End file.
